Truly in Heaven
by Erin-Skywalker
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka have fallen in love and have new challenges ahead. Will they fall to the darks side with their love or are they going to be split between light and dark. Everyone just letting everyone know that I'm changing a lot of content within this. so read and head over to the polished sequel! rated M for minor swearing. Enjoy!
1. Master and Padawan already in for it

**Okay guys so I've decided to redo most chapters up until wherever I am at now. So yeah please read on and hopefully it makes more sense and yeah. Please tell me what you think in a review. **

* * *

><p>POV:Ahsoka Tano<p>

I was sitting in my shared quarters with Master Skywalker who's padawan I had become several years ago. He was the most famous Jedi Knight I had ever met, better yet being his padawan! I secretly have a slight crush on him; I mean seriously, have you seen him? All the muscle and his eyes, his beautiful eyes. Suddenly his com-link went off interrupting the perfect day dream. I picked it up and answered.

"Tano"

"Ahsoka this is Obi-wan I need you and Anakin in the hanger bay immediately I've got some news to tell you both"

"ok we'll be there Tano out"

I put the com down just as Master Skywalker walked out. He stared at me with a confused look.

"Um master, Obi-wan just called and he wants us to meet him in the hangar bay"

"alright let's go"

POV:Anakin Skywalker

Oh boy Ahsoka is going to kill me when she finds out. She had just recently had her eighteenth birthday and she got constructed a new lightsaber and bought some new attire with the credits I gave her. She has approximately been my padawan for four years. She learnt heaps so far but has much to learn. Over the years I've become rather attached to her which I should be I mean I'm six years older than her. It wouldn't be creepy if I asked her out would it? I mean come on, she's of an average height and is absolutely talented. Even for Ahsoka she had quite the muscle plus the perfect body, and she sorta turns me on everytime I she get lekku bouncing around in the battlefield. Call me a creep, I call it admiration. We stumbled through the doors to the hangar, when I felt shock rise from Ahsoka. She stared at Obi wan with a very confused look.

"Ahsoka" Obi wan said "welcome to the clone wars"

She stated at him in disbelief and I backed out of her reach. She turned her head directly in my direction as I stood there casually.

"Obi wan I don't think I can do this. I mean I know I can handle it but I don't think I would be able to bring down separatists by myself with a battalion"

"who said you were going to be alone?" I interrupted her sweet voice.

"you knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

Big mistake Skywalker

"yes and no I wanted to tell you several times but I just couldn't spoil it to see the look on your face when you saw it. It was hilarious" I said trying to cover it up.

POV:Ahsoka Tano

"So what are you trying to say; that I'm not going to be alone right, Obi wan?"

"well yes your still Anakin padawan but all padawans need some responsibility and you are also the most advanced padawan in the entire galaxy. Most of the time you will be with Anakin other times you will be by yourself on not so big missions"

"Sweet"

After that we took our leave and headed towards or quarters.I started heading out of the hangar saluting my new Green Battalion the 502nd. Anakin was on edge and I could tell through the Force.

"Master? Is something wrong?"

He grabbed my hands and made me look into his eyes as he lowered himself to my height

"Ahsoka" Anakin said in a nervous tone "I think I'm in love with you."

Oh my gosh this has been the moment I've been waiting for, the moment when he would finally reveal his true feelings. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. His beautiful face. I lifted my shaking hand to his face and pushed the hair out of his face and traced his scar over his right eye. A smile spread across my face and he smiled back. Pulling me into a passionate kiss.


	2. Hurt and Tragedy

POV:Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka and I found love that first night we found out she had a Battalion to look after. Ahsoka is my life now and Padmé well she's like my sister now. Yes she was jealous at the start and the fact that she had had a miscarriage the year before, it broke my heart to see her like this but she understood. Just recently I had gotten back from rescuing Ahsoka from Felucia, on that mission she was injured, badly. I love her so much that it breaks my heart every time she gets hurt. I would do anything for her even take my own life if I had to. Right now I was in the med bay with Ahsoka. She was in a bacta tank after being captured on a mission by herself to Felucia without my assistance. Clearly the council was wrong about her going by her self. We didn't know about this til late last night. She had deep gashes in her lekku and montrals, cuts all over my beautiful togruta. She means the world to me. She is my world. If she died I'd die. I stared at her through the glass tank and watched her until I fell into a deep sleep.

3 hours later

POV:Obi wan kenobi

"how long do you think he's going to lay there for" I said to Ahsoka who was finally out of the bacta tank.

"ha knowing him he'll probably be up any min..." she was interrupted by Anakin's voice from across the room.

"Ani!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she ran over to him. I knew something was fishy about them until Ahsoka told me an hour ago.

"hey lov... I mean Ahsoka" Anakin said to her. Giving her a tight embrace as she groaned in discomfort.

"sorry" he apologized

I stared at Anakin in confusion. I stared him down to make sure he would break and spill.

POV:Anakin Skywalker

Obi wan was staring me down, trying to punch through my mental barriers. I had to tell him. I mean Ahsoka had already blown our cover. Obi wan is like a brother and I would tell him eventually. Here goes nothing.

"Obi wan before you give me a severe headache I want you to know that…" I paused waiting for the information to sink in "Ahsoka and I well I love her and she loves me. I'm sorry Obi wan but it's what my hearts been telling me from day one when I met her on Christophsis that fateful day"

"ANAKIN YOU DID WHAT?!" he screamed in my face "I am very disappointed in you Anakin… for keeping a secret hidden for this long from me! A Jedi Master! I expect more from you Anakin. It's Forbidden to love but if you keep my secret I shall kelp yours" he said quieting down

Phew that's a relief

"So…?" I replied

"Duchess Satine Kryze and I are engaged to be married" he whispered

"OBI WAN KENOBI! A rule breaker!" Ahsoka gasped laughing

"Quiet down Snips" I shushed "and Obi wan you sly dog! Go to your quarters and think about your mishap!" I said imitating Mace Windu's voice for the last part

We all bursted into hysterical laughter before we all said good night.

"good night Anakin you two get some rest" Obi wan as he left

We both took that as our leave and left for our dorm for some well needed rest.

The next morning.

POV:Ahsoka Tano

I woke up the next morning to the alarms of the temple raging in my ears. I looked over to Anakin's bed to see he wasn't there. I quickly changed into my Jedi attire of black stockings/leggings, tank top, skirt and belt with my lightsabers. I ran out of my dorm and com-linked my one and only true love Anakin Skywalker.

"Master where are you?"

"Snips! I was just about to call you we're in the hangar bay. We've managed to push them back but we need you hurry!

Holy Shit! The temple being attacked by the Seppies! I grabbed a weapons pack and ran to the weapons depot. I scooped everything and anything into the pack as much as I could and sprinted with the Gorce in my steps to the hangar. Transports of more droids made its way into the hangar. I threw a few grenades at several transports exploding with debris flying. Several clones of my battalion came over to me either grabbing a weapon or saying its good to see you general before running off but Echo stayed behind.

A/N:I couldn't think of any other name besides Echo if your wondering this is Captain Echo of the Tano battalion.

"what's our status Echo?" I asked out of pure curiosity

"We've lost at the most of fifty men. Which is good right General?"

"of course it is at least it's not a massive loss to our forces. And I predict we will win" I replied grunting through my teeth as I was covering Echo who was still trying find twin pistols; whilst I kept searching for Anakin. He sighed and finally settled with a standard blaster. This battle was never ending droids just kept arriving every second. I saw a transport and ran towards it putting the force into my steps. I forced-pulled the droids out, ignited my lightsabers cutting through every single droid that past me as I pulled the droids out. Every second of the that scene I saw Echo fighting for his life against several commando droids…

"General!" echo screamed

Once I had stopped I saw him. He was down. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't do anything. He was too far away for me to help him. My clone captain was about to die because I saw a stupid chance to get an advantage which we already had. It was all my fault. I deactivated my sabers and clipped them to my belt. I was about to see my own clone captain die in front of my very eyes. I just wanted the force to take me away somewhere else besides here.

"General look out!" Echo yelled I snapped my attention back to him. He was about to be taken out.

"Snips! Behind you!" Anakin screamed

I didn't know what they both meant until; too late I was blasted several times through my shoulder. My vision was blurring. This was it wasnt it? The end of the Jedi, the end of my life and the end of my relationship with Anakin.

"I will always love you Anakin not matter what…" I whispered as pain rocked my body as tears flowed freely down my face.

The last thing I saw was Echo screaming in agony as he was blasted before the screaming stopped. I blacked out.

POV:Anakin Skywalker

"AHSOKA!" I screamed I saw her get blasted. It felt horrible to see the one you love and you are helpless to do anything as she was taken out unnoticed. I felt the force draining out of her slowly but she wasn't dead. I want to get to her but I can't I'm surrounded by clankers; no where to go. I am useless to help her. She was gone. Gone forever. I have to push on for Ahsoka. Why am I even saying this. Ahsoka is a fighter she's not going to die from a few little blasts. Is she? No she isn't she hasn't yet and neither will she now.

"Hang in there Ahsoka! I'm coming for you!"


	3. Is she really gone

POV:Captain Echo

"TANO! LOOK OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All I saw was her saying something that I couldn't comprehend. Now she was going to be taken out at such a young age. She just couldn't die. She like my sister.

Pain courses through my body as the familiar searing pain of a laser bolt went through my shoulder.

Everything hurts so bad. I can't move. Where am I? What the hell! Am I dead? No I can't be? Where's the Commander? I started looking around…

"how are you feeling sir?" a med droid asked.

"everything hurts" I tried to say.

The droid nodded and wheeled away probably going to get some pain relievers.

I looked to my left to see a body bag. It couldn't be the generals could it? It can't be. This is the clone ward isn't it? I don't really even know man my head hurts. Commander Tano couldn't have died she couldnt have. She's too important. She cant be dead! A padawan gone? Then I looked to the right. General Skywalker and General Kenobi bursted through the doors. General Kenobi was trying to restrain General Skywalker. I guess that he saw... The bag. Pain was clearly written over Skywalker's face. His cheeks tears stained. You dont have to be a Jedi to know that Skywalker is in pain, emotional pain. Tears started forming in my eyes. Not for the lose of my brothers, well yeah some but if Skywalker has lost his Padawan, I've lost the Commander I was sworn to protect. If she really was gone i had failed at my duty and failed as a leader and failed in general. The next thing I heard was:

"she can't be dead"

"Anakin..."

"she was too young Obi wan"

"Anakin please"

"No! Obi wan just leave me alone. Don't you know what it's like loosing the one you love"

"Anakin! Listen"

"Obi wan just go"

"Ana..."

"I said GO!"

With that General Kenobi left. I saw the one general left in the room crash down in front of me. The one general that showed no emotions. The one that always made a bad situation look good. The strongest general. The Chosen One. The Hero with No Fear. He was a General that would blame himself for others mistakes on the battle field. I knew what he was going to do next. The most extreme and most painful way to cure a broken heart and life... Suicide. He was going to commit suicide I just knew it. He opened a window and was prepared to jump.

"general!" I yelled

Too late he jumped. I leapt off the medical bed no matter how much it hurt. I frantically searched for something anything that would help. I saw my grappling cable on a tray I quickly grabbed. I sprinted over to the window to still see him free falling. I aimed my grappling cable at him. I activated the cable sending it down to hopefully grab onto him somehow. I felt a jolt. I must have got him. I looked down oh no I got a bird! What the f***! Looked down further. Under the bird was the General! Lucky I just caught him. He was inches away of a certain high speed stab onto a flag pole. The cable I have in my hand I attached to the roof hoping it would hold. I quickly found my com-link and called General Kenobi to go outside of the medical wing.

POV:Obi wan Kenobi

I was in my quarters when my com went off and answered it. It was echo he told me to go outside of the medical wing and have good look around especially up. I didn't know if he was suffering from a concussion or something but I was going anyway. I jumped out of the sole window in my quarters and expertly landed on my speeder. I started it up and started my journey to the med wing. My former padawan was in emotional stress over the 'loss' of Ahsoka. Little does he know that she actually is very much alive. My little brother, Anakin was my family and it hurt to see him this way. I parked my speeder outside the med wing, seeing the strangest sight I had seen all day.

"What in the name of the Force"

I said

A figure attached to something over ten stories high looked down at me with a hysterical face.

"hey Obi wan I thought I would just drop by to see how you were going" he laughed

"are you okay?"

"She's gone Obi wan gone gone gone gone gone." he was still laughing.

"are you drunk?"

"why would you ask that Obi wan because you are oh you mean that kind of drunk then yes Obi wan yes I am" he mimicked with his hands as he was definitely drunk with the way he was acting. Oh dear This was going to be a long night.

I unhooked my azure lightsaber igniting it and threw it up to cut Anakin free.

"yay I'm going to be killed by my own master! HAhahaha!"

I sighed as I finally finished getting him down. I ended up sedating him and putting him through detoxification.


	4. Is it well and truly, true?

POV: Anakin Skywalker  
>I woke up the next morning in the med wing with Obi wan asleep to my left on an armchair. Ha old man probably didn't get any sleep last night. Ow man my head hurts. I thought back to the battle recapping all the events. "Ahsoka!" I shouted waking up Obi wan. "I completely forgot about Ahsoka"<p>

"She's gone..."

"Obi wan please stop."

"You didn't let me finish she has gone to your quarters and she's probably waiting for you"

"what?"

"You heard me Ahsoka has some bacta on her shoulder and is now in yo..."

I cut Obi wan off and ran to my quarters. I got to the door and forced it open. I saw her fast asleep on my bed cuddling my pillow. I wish I could take a photo of this. Instead I decided to wake her up being so glad that she's alive.  
>"Ahsoka" I screeched "you're alive I am so happy" I gave her the tightest hug ever.<p>

"Ani" she gasped, "as nice as this is could you loosen the hug a bit. I'm still a bit sore"

"right sorry. Let's get some rest we have got a few busy months up ahead"

POV: Ahsoka Tano  
>It was three months after the droid attack on Coruscont and Anakin has been acting really strange. Like he's hiding something from me. Right now we were still cleaning up the mess left from the droid carnage in the hangar. It was tiresome but at least it was better than fighting for your life although it is kind of fun in a way. What if... I've got the best idea. I ran over to Anakin and said,<br>"I just got the best idea" he stared at me giving his go on look. I levitated a whole pile of droid carnage in the southern corner and dumped it into a truck, taking it to the foundry to be made into something more useful than battle droids of course.

"Snips I knew you were always the smart one. Let's go over there sit down and clean this up the easy way"

I nodded as we walked over to the spot. It was a good thing we were the only two Jedi here. It would be weird if the other Jedi saw us holding hands.

POV:Obi wan Kenobi  
>I was making my way to the hangar to seeing how the master and padawan duo were going. I heard some snoring sound inside thinking it was lightsabers clashing against one another. I instinctively ignited my azure lightsaber. The noise stopped. I forced the door off its hinges and looked around the room only to see emptiness. I the looked to the northern corner. I deactivated my lightsaber. I saw two lifeless bodies. One was Ahsoka's and the other was my old Padawan; Anakin.<p>

POV: Anakin Skywalker  
>I felt a disturbance in the force like someone very close to me just had a let down of some sort. I also felt a familiar force signature nearing me. I knew who it was. "Do you sense that?" I whispered to Ahsoka through our bond<br>"yeah why" she replied  
>"want to have a little fun?"<br>"Sure anything for you handsome"  
>"alright follow my lead three two one..."<br>We both opened our eyes and stared directly into Obi wan's eyes. BOO! We screamed at the tip of our lungs. He jumped back in shock and then his face turned into a very serious one.

"I'd expect Anakin to do that but you Ahsoka. I thought you were both more mature than a little kid" he emphasized every word that he wanted us to take into consideration.

"It was just a bit of fun" I laughed

"yeah" Ahsoka joined in laughing "cheer up old man"

He stared at Ahsoka and me looking quite offended.

"Sorry if we offended you master" Ahsoka said attempting not to break out laughing again

This time it was Obi wan's turn to laugh." a taste of your own medicine how does it feel?"

"Pretty good actually. Don't you agree Ahsoka" she nodded "cya old man"

He rolled his eyes as we all left the hangar bay to rest for the night.

POV: Ahsoka Tano  
>I was wondering what my handsome Jedi master was thinking about. He has been hiding something from me for quite some time and I want to know now more than ever. Every time I would try he would say 'don't worry snips' or 'I don't want you caught up in this mess to okay'<p>

"hey mister Mc Gorgeous wait for me" I called out to him as I was lagging behind him through my deep thought "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Soka what's on your mind?"

"Well Skyguy I was hoping you could tell me your secret that you've been keeping from me"

"Snips I thought we already went over this don't worry"

"I know that something is wrong. Is it me? Because ever since I got shot you've been acting really WIERD; and I wish you would just tell me that you found someone better. I am just a togruta"

"hey hey hey it's not you. You made me find a new strength in me I have never felt before. You've made me stronger Ahsoka. It breaks me to see you hurt."

"Then why won't you tell me!" I screamed at him

"ok I will as soon as we get back to our dorm"

"that's still ages away and I want to know NOW!" I emphasized,

"Okay so it starts like this. I was completely shattered when I saw you get blasted and everyone kept telling me that you were gone. I got myself drunk. Then I sprinted to the med wing I thought you were in but it was the clone ward. I was drunk after all. Me and Obi wan had a verbal fight and he left. I then threw myself out the closest window. I didn't know that Echo was Awake at the time in the ward. He saved me as I tried to commit suicide."

I just stopped dead in my tracks with our room a couple doors down. I didn't know what to say but I had a sneaky but pleasurable thing that even a man like him can't even resist.

"That doesn't matter Ani don't beat yourself up about" I said as he started to cry "besides I don't want you too be sad for tonight"

"wh... What do you mean?" he asked with a sniffle

"can I get you tonight? After all I am legally obliged to be allowed."


	5. Transmogimorfy?

Disclaimer: again apologies if these chapters are short by the way in my book Ahsoka is eighteen and Anakin is twenty-four so there's six years between them both in age differences.

The next morning  
>I woke up to Ahsoka jumping up and down on the bed or at least I thought she was. "Anakin stay with me" a voice said. The voice was rushed and I couldn't identify who's it was. I opened my eyes. Several blurry figures were running beside me. I was on a medical bed? The next thing I saw was a lot of bright lights glaring down on me. Suddenly darkness swallowed me.<p>

POV: Obi wan Kenobi  
>Ahsoka was crying into my Jedi attire, which I barely took off, when I take it off its goes to the laundry mat of course. Something really WIERD was happening to Anakin. Let's just say that he was turning into a different person. He had formed montrals of some sort and had a few face markings similar to Ahsoka. According to her that it's a thing that happens to a togruta. Once a year a togruta turns into a human and the next day they wake up perfectly normal and back to your old self. In Anakin's case he would turn into a togruta for who knows how long. I just hoped that this wont happen to Anakin but it sure doesn't look that way; he and Ahsoka have been through a lot and this was making everything much worse.<p>

8 hours later  
>POV: Obi wan Kenobi<br>Oh man my head hurts. Where did I even sleep last night? I slept on the floor great this is going to hurt. I got up and heard several cracks. I looked around no one was up yet. I ran over to Anakin's medical bed and looked at his body. He was no longer a human but a togruta.  
>"Anakin" I whispered as I gave him a push "wake up little brother"<br>He groaned and opened his eyes. He went to rub the sleep out of his eyes when suddenly he yelled  
>"OBI WAN WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO ME!"<br>"Relax, I going to ask Ahsoka and find a cure ok" I said trying to calm him down  
>"why are you talking to me like I'm and idiot" he said sounding every word out "of course your going to have to find a cure"<br>I rolled my eyes as he went over to wake Ahsoka.  
>"Ahsoka love please wake up now I need your help," he said gently as Ahsoka started to wake up very slowly.<br>"Sure what is it Ani" She got up off the floor still not realizing Anakin was a togruta. She stood up stretched gave a yawn and gave him a big hug. She opened her eyes. She let out a big screech waking everyone up.

POV: Ahsoka Tano  
>What the hell. Anakin was a togruta. I didn't know what to do. I mean this is serious. What if he doesn't transform back into a human again. I loved the way he looked but I wanted the old Anakin back.<br>"Obi wan I've got an idea to help Ani out"  
>"Go on"<br>"Take a DNA sample from Anakin and me and see how much togruta DNA has taken over his body"  
>He nodded and got to work by taking a blood sample from Anakin and myself to compare how much there was in change. He placed the samples into a machine waiting for the results. A few minutes had passed and we were still waiting. Anakin was about to snap but I managed to get him to calm down. Finally a noise sounded from the machine to let us know the results were in. Obi wan picked them up.<br>"Well umm..." he configured "Anakin you have approximately 48 hours for the full effect of the Togruta DNA to take over your body. If we don't do anything soon we might loose you from the massive swing of the DNA change or inflict you with the blue shadow virus."

Anakin and I stared at him shocked at what he just said. Both of these conditions were fatal. If we inflicted him with the virus we would have to wait until three quarters of his health was contaminated before giving him the antidote or it won't cure him from the togruta DNA, beginning the start or the end of the fatal condition. Otherwise let the changes take full effect on Anakin possibly killing him.

"Well my love it's up to you now I am so sorry" I apologized with the results of the outcome as I gave him a sad look.

He sighed "Obi wan inflict me and keep me contained with no visitors unless they're separatist" he said trying to look on the bright side "Keep me in the containment state until it is time to reverse the Blue shadow virus"

We both nodded. We got him set up in the containment cell ready to inflict him. Anakin then have us the all clear as we then started to contaminate the cell with the deadly virus.

Disclaimer: Will Anakin pull through with the others or will he fall? Stay tuned for the next exhilarating chapter of truly in heaven, to be put up as soon as possible.


	6. Preparings

POV: Ahsoka Tano  
>it had been a few hours since Anakin had been inflicted with the Blue Shadow Virus and I was worrying about him every minute. The longer he was in there the closer he was to death. A timer went off in the southern corner of the room letting us know that the virus is 34 complete and ready to be reversed. Obi wan and I slipped on protective suits and entered the chamber. Obi wan was carrying a syringe full of the antidote, made from a root on a planet called E-Ago. Anakin looked terrible worse than the way I looked when I was tricked into the dark side on Mortis, and I thought that was bad. But this was not just any terrible this was the terrible. He flinched as Obi wan plunged the syringe into his left shoulder, slowly releasing the fluid in the syringe go into his body to begin the undoing that was done.

The next morning  
>Anakin and I were now back in our usual quarters in the temple. My com link was beeping a few hours ago and still kept ringing every few minutes. Neither of us could be bothered to answer it. I mean come on; The Chosen One can't miss one single mission. He goes on every single mission the bloody council can throw into the galaxy just to get peace but this was not the purpose of a Jedi. Besides it's the day after he was awfully close to death. Can't they just give him a break? Anakin fell asleep about half an hour ago. Since then he hasn't woken up to the continuous beeping of my com link. It rang again. I picked it up and screamed into it "listen Jedi masters if this is another mission to almost get us killed every time we go into battle we are not interested!"<br>"Hello?" the voice on the receiving end said "this is Ahsoka Tano's parents here"  
>"Mum? Dad? Is that really you?"<br>"Small Fry!" they explained. Oh no I thought. They are going to start the youngest of the family thing again by nicknames  
>"how did you get my private channel?"<br>"Well um we decided to visit some day and the only way we could do that was if you came here to Shilli or we came there."  
>What to do what to do<br>"I would love to see you but I am kind of in the middle of a battle Aahh-!" I grunted sounding like I got blasted in the battlefield when I didn't. At that moment when they gasped on the other end I disconnected the link  
>I heard moaning in the background. Oops I must have woken him up with the yelling.<br>"Ahsoka?" he said in a sleepy tone as he stared at me with a concerned look "What's wrong?"  
>"Don't worry about it Ani its nothing of your concern. You hungry?"<br>"Yeah. Why?"  
>"Well since you slept for like, I don't know ages it's almost dinnertime. Do you wana go out somewhere? Perhaps Dexter's Diner?"<br>"Sound good to me lets get changed."  
>I nodded as we walked into the refresher and started the shower.<br>Twenty minutes later.  
>POV:Anakin Skywalker<br>After I had finally planted my seed into Ahsoka we started to wash each other. Once that was done I turned the water off and grabbed a towel for each of us.

We walked out into the living area of our quarters to pick out some clothes for tonight's epic dinner. Finally I was going to have some alone time outside of the temple with my gorgeous padawan. At the moment Ahsoka was getting dressed into something that apparently I wasn't allowed to see until dinner tonight.

Whilst I was just going in standard Jedi attire but this was more formal. It was practically a normal suit but it had different changes here and there that made it look like a Jedi could fight in so it couldn't be too tight fitting. When I as just about to check on Ahsoka something was wrapped around my eyes so that I was unable to see. The next thing was someone's voice that I instinctively new whose it was.

"Now no peeking now", the voice whispered huskily in my ear

"Ahsoka is that you?"

"How did you know?"

"Uh I had a hunch. So can I take the blindfold of yet?"

"Nope not until we reach Dexter's"

"But whose going to drive to the dinner? I know you can drive but here on Coruscont you aren't allowed because you're under aged, you're not 21 yet. The only reason you can drive is so you can handle a speeder or what ever viechle we need to get around in on a mission"

"Fine you have approved your point" she untied the blindfold, "take a look"

I stared at her in awe. She was wearing a long red strapless dress that was cut on a diagonal from the middle of her upper thigh down to her ankle. On her feet she wore 2 black high heels that strapped around her ankles up to her knees. She had a diamond pendant around her neck that made her eyes the prettiest picture of all.

"Wow! You look amazing"

"You don't look so shabby yourself"

"Shall we go?" I said changing the subject

She nodded and with that we left the temple with no trouble with the other Jedi, which was good. We ran into a few younglings but that was about it. I started up my speeder and sped off to the dinner.


	7. DinnerTime

POV:Anakin Skywalker

When we got to the diner a droid seated us at a new dome booth that had a beautiful view of the city that soothed my anxiety. The droid left us with a couple of Menu's and left. We started talking about future plans after the clone wars. Should we resign? and if we did where would we go? And all that kind of stuff.

Then we started looking through the meals that were presented with a picture of the food the name and the price.

"So snips" I began "What shall we get, 2 mains and 2 entrees or Share 1 main and 3 entrees?"

"How about we get the banquet and share that?"

I looked at the picture and it look very appetizing.

"The Banquet it is"

Another droid came over to our table and asked," May I take your order?"

I was in deep thought until Ahsoka kicked my foot. I sent her a confused look. She cocked her head towards the droid.

"Wh... Oh yes. Can I have the banquet for two please?"

"Of course sir, anything else with that?"

"And your finest bottle of Mandalorian Wine please. Ahsoka?"

"I'll just take a Tatoonie Suburn thanks"

"Your drinks will be with you right away and as for your meal it should be at your table within 5-10minutes"

We both looked at each other and gave a lovingly glance as she moved herself around in the newly added dome booth. The seats were cushioned and rounded that matched the table. The dome itself was a tinted glass so that anything you did inside the comfort of the dome, no one can see from the outside. Ahsoka and I still had our eyes locked as I passionately kissed her on her luscious lips. Her sweet tongue rubbed against my lips demanding entrance. I parted my lips as our tongues instantly locked. I took every chance I could to get a better advantage point to taste her mouth.

POV:Ahsoka Tano

The intense moment was soon broken. I pulled away from him to stare into his beautiful eyes as I caught my breath. He did the same. His eyes were beautiful as I stared at then in awe. They were an extraordinary pure baby blue that took me off into a fantasy world.

"Wow, Ani did I ever tell you that your eyes are your best feature"

"Not the Hair?"

"Nope but we really need to do something about that mop of yours"

"Not my smokin' hot Bod?"

"Nope but none of those matter because it was you for being you who reeled me in"

We leaned in for another kiss when we both jumped at the sudden droid clattering came through the door.

"Of all times" I whispered to Anakin through our bond

"Ditto" he whispered back

We quickly got off each other and made ourselves look descent before it turned around. The droid place the platter-sized plate in front of us that had a Cloche expertly placed over the top. The droid lifted the Cloche and left us. I looked around the table noticing our drinks had come in unnoticed.

"Shall we?"

"We may"

We began tucking into the magnificent Banquet that was in front of us. We ate in silence and took a swig of our drinks every now and then to wash down the delectable foods. Anakin commented on a few new tastes to his pallet. I just enjoyed his company to see how he had grown up, like Obi wan would say that I was the more mature one. Once we had finished the meal we just stared into each other's eyes again.

I looked down at my Chrono 10pm! "Ani, how bout we get going. It's getting kind if late"

Anakin checked his Chrono. His eyes widened. "Sure let's go."

We both chucked a hand full of credits on the table. More than enough to pay, and left the diner. Once back at the temple Anakin called it a night and went to sleep I on the other hand went into a meditative trance.


	8. Another Padawan?

The Next morning

POV:Anakin Skywalker

I woke up to an annoying bleeping sound that was my stupid com-link. One of these days that com-link has gotta go. I summoned it into my hand and answered,"Skywalker"

"Skywalker" Mace began, "I need you and your padawan in the council chambers immediately. There is someone I need you to see."

"We'll be right there Skywalker out."

Great another battle I thought. I patted the space beside me to not to place my hand on anything it wasn't even warm. I quickly changed into my attire.

"Ahsoka?" I called out

"Right here" she responded

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Well I didn't I was in a meditative trance until now. Why?"

"Get dressed and meet me in the Council Chambers. Master Windu has someone to see us"

"Let's go"

Wow she was already dressed. With that we stepped over the threshold to our dorm and made our way to the Council Chambers. We stood in front of the Council and nodded in respect.

"Padawan Tano, Skywalker I would like you to meet Erin Cho. She is from Earth a completely different planet to ours where the technology is more advanced than ours. She is a futurist and with her technology with our we can hopefully guarantee a victory for the Republic. She is the only Force sensitive Human from Earth ever to be in the Jedi order. However needs a Master and the c-" Yoda gave him a firm glance "I believe that you were the best candidate for the job. Do you Skywalker take Erin Cho as your second padawan."?

I stared at him in awe. I didn't think I would get the chance to take an offer like this again but I was clearly wrong.

"I accept"

"And do you Padawan Tano hereby pledge to do what ever is in your power to help and guide Erin Cho"

"I accept"

We bowed our respects and left for our quarters. I had a strange feeling about Erin Cho but decided not bring it up. We began to talk about if she was an Ataru fighter of a Djem So fighter. She was like Ahsoka an Ataru fighter. I was always a Djem So fighter. We got to our quarters to find a bed and all of Erin Cho's stuff in our dorm.

' Goodbye intimate time ' I said to Ahsoka through our bond

' Yep. Get use to it '

' Well since your so use to it why don't you give her the tour of the temple '

' No way! T- '

"Hi I'm Ahsoka its very nice to have another female padawan in the temple but however I have to finish my studies as my master so desperately wants to take you on a tour of The Jedi Temple." much to my objections I smiled anyway

"Thanks for the offer but I already know my way around." that's a relief

"So what do you wana do now Erin? You've got all your necessary clothes for the different mission and boots."

"Master Skywalker Can I talk to you outside?"

I nodded and followed her outside.

"So what did you wana talk about?"

"I know you have an attachment well more than an attachment to Ahsoka and I was wondering if you need anytime at all to yourselves, just let me know and I'll give you two some time alone. I'm use to it."

"It's true that I love Ahsoka but I can not let the word get to the council so please don't tell anyone. Only Master Kenobi knows okay"

"Completely understandable."


	9. Oh No

Three weeks later

POV:Erin Cho

I woke up and recapped all the events that had happened in the past three weeks. I had finally finished constructing my lightsaber after all the hard work I had put into it. I wanted to start with two lightsabers but Anakin said 'no not until you are fully capable of wielding one'. Today after Master Skywalker had woken up we were going to go and train in one of the challenger rooms. Instead of fighting each other we would fight in a room with droids and obstacles and stun gun fire (Kind of like The episode CLONE CADETS season 3 episode 1). I knew the basics of Ataru and Djem So. Last time we were in the training I was fighting Ahsoka who still needed a bit of training as Master Skywalker instructed us. He told Ahsoka to fight Djem So as well as myself but I kept switching back. We were a whole six hours there until I finally got it right and managed to force Ahsoka to the ground. They were so tired of all the training, however I on the other hand was absolutely fine and wanted to keep training but they both said we should rest simultaneously. Today before we went off to the challenger room they both were taking me to the council to explain why exactly I was here and what I would be doing besides be a Padawan. That's all I knew we were doing throughout the day so I decided to get changed into my Jedi Attire of my White leggings, skirt, tank top, my black belt with my azure blade, black knee high boots and gloves. After that I tied my long black hair into a braid and left for the kitchen to make some tea. I heard movement coming towards me. The footsteps were light and the other was very heavy. I tried to distinguish who would make it to the kitchen first. I focused with my third eye with the help of the force to travel through the small dorm. I picked out Anakin's Force signature and traced it back to where he was. Still in bed? WIERD my head must be playing tricks on me. I looked for Ahsoka's but had no luck in finding her Force signature. I used the Force to have a look if she was in her room. Not there! Ha wait she has an attachment to Anakin. I traced his Force signature back to his room again. Not there. Not even Master Skywalker!

Who ever was in our dorm was not one of us it was someone different! I jumped out from where I was sitting and looked for an advantage point. The footsteps were coming closer. They then rounded the corner leading a straight path to the threshold. I glanced at the intruder and was shocked to see who it was. It's was Cad Bane!. She looked back at me with fear in her eyes. She had Force binders on her wrists. I jumped from where I was standing and flipped in front of Bane, igniting my azure lightsaber.

"Hahahahahaa. Foolish child. I see Skywalker has got two little brats now. Prepare to meet your doom!"

I charged at him hope to swing near Ahsoka When I saw her lightsabers on Bane's belt. At the last second I deactivated my lightsaber and tackled bane down leaving Ahsoka standing. I used the Force to pin Bane to the ground as I grabbed Ahsoka's lightsabers and clipped them to my belt. My azure blade was in my hands once again as I slashed at the binders, destroying them to ashes. I turned my head to the floor where bane should have been to find him gone. A presence neared my position when a muffled noise distracted my concentration.

"You never learn do you child?"

I spun around to find that Bane had captured. Master Skywalker! He had his blaster pressed against his head threatening to kill him.

"Erin don't listen to him! I am The Chosen one and I'm worth a lot to him. He won't kill me Erin! Ahsoka Erin please just get out if here. He is too powerful for you to take on alone. I know Ahsoka that you are capable of taking him on but I don't want any of you to get hurt. Get out of here! That's an order!"

"We can't leave you Master"

"You should listen to your master young ones. Before I kill you instead"

"Bane listen to me and listen good." Instead of talking the aggressive negotiation method I decided to go with the preferred way. "Threatening our lives and Skywalker's life will just put yourself in a better position for us to find you and your secret hideouts. We have already taken down the most imfamous bounty hunters in the Galaxy. By taking Skywalker is the only move I want you to make right now"


	10. Double Oh No!

Little did any one know that I had my commlink on every second I started talking to bane. I gave Ahsoka a look that had a mischievous tinge.

"Bane surrender you have already clearly lost!" Ahsoka threatened as we both ignited our sabers.

"Oh no the other brat talks too. Now I kill two Jedi with one stone. Too bad for you"

"Oh what's this it seems I left my com link on that was connect to the council chambers" I said as I lifted my gauntlet up for inspection

"You can keep your fellow Jedi I'm outta here" Master Skywalker was thrown at us as we deactivated our lightsabers to catch him I stood up to run after him.

"Oh no your not! Aaaaaahhhhh" my head felt like it was on fire. Something was warning me something big was going to happen.  
>"Erin!" the two Jedi yelled in unison<p>

"Go after Bane there's nothing you can do for me just go I'll be fine"  
>They both nodded looking concerned as they left me on the floor struggling to let my futuristic powers flow through my body. Something was blocking me from seeing the future. A massive wave of Force hit me as I was raised up in mid-air. Everything soon turned into pools of mystic shadows.<p>

POV:Ahsoka Tano  
>We cornered Bane with the help of Obi wan and Yoda to the Southern hangar bay of the temple where we had the advantage until each and everyone of us was lifted up in mid air for a split second before we all dropped. Everyone ignited their lightsaber except for me. Rex, the 501st and Echo and the 502nd were secretly hiding around the aircrafts and shadows of the hangar waiting for my signal.<br>"Echo Rex Now!"  
>Out of nowhere the men sprung into action creating a trap that no bounty hunter could escape from even if they tried.<br>"It's over Bane. Surrender now and come quietly" My handsome Jedi said

"Never Jedi scum"

"Rex teach this slemo a lesson"

Everyone put down their weapons and just watched the show begin to unfold. Bane stared at me in confusion as Anakin myself and Obi wan and Yoda dropped our weapons too. We all snapped our fingers resulting in a pair of binder being instantly cuffed to Banes wrists. Followed by several shocks of electricity to the binders.

"You Jedi welps really think you can hold Cad Bane in jail."

"No Bane" I said as I took over "We're just probbing your mind. Fire at will"

Blaster fire surrounded the four of us as we started to exit the room. "Master Yoda I still don't understand why I had to be the bad guy and why we had to kill Bane?"

"Bane dead he must. Rise of the Sith he will cause."

I nodded my head and left for my shared quarters. I saw Anakin enter our room looking completely wiped out still to here him call, "Ahsoka you better get in here!"  
>I ran the rest of the to our dorm to find Erin on the floor lifeless.<p>

**I know guys a bit short but I need some more feedback on this story. Running out of ideas fast need feedback**


	11. Just another massive secret

POV:Anakin Skywalker  
>My second padawan was in med wing for the first time in a critical condition after something that happened to her while we were after Bane. It was something that the med droids couldn't figure out what happened to her which was really starting to worry me. I know I get too attached to somethings but Ahsoka is my only true love but Erin well I love her as a friend like I do with Obi wan or Yoda or Padme. But something special was about Erin she is just so different. I still love Ahsoka but Erin is not just loved as a friend in my book she is loved as an equal to Ahsoka. I may not have the same feelings but I love her not more than Ahsoka not less than Ahsoka but equal. Ahsoka was the one I truly love as Erin is the one I love more than any of my friends. Well maybe chuck Obi wan up there too.<br>Speaking of which Ahsoka came in looking half asleep after getting a good nights sleep which I could not get any of since Erin was in the med bay. She gave me a passionate kiss as I returned it. I pulled her onto my lap as she started to grind her torso against my newly hardened member. I moaned against her lips giving her the signal that someone might see us. She stared into my eyes creating a romantic silence.  
>"Morning Skyguy, you look terrible" she just had to break the silence "How's Erin this morning any better than last night?"<br>"not really she's still in a critical condi-"  
>I was interrupted by a low mumble.<br>"Master Skywalker?" The voice croaked  
>" Erin!" I was at her side in an instant<br>"I sense Ahsoka's with you right?" she asked again  
>Woah this kid was really experienced with the force when I was her age and in her position right now. I couldn't tell the difference between a medical droid and Obi wan<br>"Yeah why"  
>"Can I talk to her in private?"<br>"Yes but not for too long your still in a critical state and shouldn't even be awake."  
>POV:Erin Cho<br>"Huh you know me always on the mend" I laughed followed by a deathly cough  
>Master Skywalker left us as Ahsoka stayed with me in the med wing. Ha he was probably going to get some sleep if he had been with me all night<p>

"So Ahsoka I know you have an attachment to Skywalker but he already knows so don't think that I'll tell", I began "Do you know why I'm actually here?"  
>"No. Why are you here then"<br>"Well its true about the Earth thing and that I am a padawan but I also have futuristic powers which you know of."  
>"So?"<br>"Well the technology on Earth thing was just a cover because Earth now is more like a Nature world with buildings and facilities and stuff sort of like Mortis except there's plenty of water and food and always nice and in winter snow but the weather doesn't change that quickly; but it has a lot more building in it. I like to think of Earth like Mortis with lots of buildings"  
>Ahsoka stared at me like she had seen a ghost, "How did you know about Mortis?" she replied shakily<br>"One sec" I replied as I reached for a cup of water that was on the table next to me, "You forget Ahsoka I was the one that led you there. I am a futurist after all. I'm an old Jedi friend if you haven't realized yet. Everything the council said was just a cover. Remember how Mace kind of stuttered announcing that Master Skywalker was the best master for me?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Well that was so it would make it more convincing. Otherwise this whole plan wouldn't work. Mortis well that was all fake, sorry that you had to turn to the dark side with all the pain and stuff I am truly sorry but.." I gulped down the yellow bile in my throat that threatened to come back up, "I am actually the Force. I'm Anakin's sister"

POV:Ahsoka Tano  
>I started to choke on the coffee I was drinking "Wait so you are the Force and Skyguy's sister"<br>"Yep. Please Don't mention this to anyone but myself and especially not in public. Oh yeah please do be careful and don't over react in the next hour or so ok"  
>"Woah yeah sure I will. I'm gonna go for a walk and leave you rest. Cya"<br>There was a silence. I looked back to Erin from the doorway to see that she was sleeping again. I sprinted back to my quarters only to bump into someone.  
>"Oh hello" A boy around my age said<br>"Hi. Your Duchess Satine's nephew right?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Well what are you doing in the temple?"  
>"Well its because my Aunt Satine was meeting up with Master Kenobi for some reason she wouldn't tell me. The names Korkie by the way"<br>"Ahsoka. Well where is Master Kenobi?"  
>"To be honest I really don't know. They said if you need anything go to see Master Skywalker"<br>My eyes widened "Come with me quickly"  
>I grabbed his hand and put the Force into both of us while he followed me to my quarters.<br>"Master!" I screamed only to find the strangest sight. Master Kenobi The duchess and my master were there giving me a look. Anakin looked at me then to the duchess "Greetings Duchess. I was just catching up with your nephew about what's been going on since I left Mandalore"  
>"Ahsoka how good it is to see you again and please call me Satine" she looked to Korkie "I was just about to come and find you Korkie."<p>

"Master Jedi it is an honour to meet you" Korkie spoke with respect as Anakin and Obi wan nodded their heads

POV:Korkie Kryze  
>What was my Aunt Satine doing here with Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker? Let's ask<br>"Aunt Satine if you don't mind me asking but what are you doing in a Master and Padwan room?. Master Kenobi does not have a Padawan"

"Well young one it's a long story" Master Kenobi said in a soft tone "It's a very complicated story and goes against everything we believe in. Korkie your Aunt and I are getting married"

"Ha I knew something was fishy. When ever you two see each other you always have that look"

POV:Obi wan Kenobi  
>"Ha I knew something was fishy. When ever you two see each other you always have that look"<p>

Oh great he's going to be just like Anakin.

"Anakin" Ahsoka called "I'm gonna go back to the med wing and since you guys look busy with a love fest why don't I take Korkie with me" Ahsoka transfixed her eyes back to Korkie "Do you wanna get out of here before things get out of hand"

"AHSOKA" everyone screamed except Korkie and Ahsoka

"That's our queue to leave Korkie let's go" 

**Anakin and Ahsoka up next**


	12. A vision coming true

POV:Erin Cho

A blur flew through the doors to the med wing to find Ahsoka and an incredibly cute boy.

"Ahsoka who is this?"

"Greetings madam. The names Korkie. Korkie Kryze"

"Erin Cho. Didn't I tell you to be careful Ahsoka? Korkie could have been hurt when you ran into him"

"Erin he doesn't know that thing," Ahsoka emphasized as she whispered in my ear "he'll think your crazy or something"

"It's okay" I whispered back "I kind of actually like the kid" Speaking aloud I said "Korkie you may think I'm crazy or just WIERD but I find you interesting I mean I'm a Jedi. Also a Padawan learner of Master Skywalker. Only Earth Padawan in the galaxy"

POV:Korkie Kryze

"Yeah...It's nice to meet you Erin, it's a wonder that a padawan like you is just sitting in a med wing doing nothing. Would you care to go for a walk?"

Please say yes please say yes. Erin is so beautiful that I could just eat her. Her face is as pretty as a picture with those big dark brown eyes full of mystery and wonder, those luscious pink lips, and her long shiny sleek hair that goes down past her perfectly rounded shoulders, down to her... as her hair keeps going all the way down to her very nicely tone ass. Snap out of it Korkie get a grip of yourself.

A cough snapped me out of my trance. I looked over to Erin.

"Korkie I sense something inside of you are you okay? Ahsoka can you feel it too?"

"I'm fine thanks Erin"

"Ahsoka do you feel it?"

"Yes I do. Korkie have you ever been tested for midiclorians?"

I stared at them in awe. Could I become a Jedi? Could I be the first Jedi from the Mandalorian system or even better be the first nephew if a Duchess to be in the Jedi order?"

"No I haven't why" I questioned as I turned my head to face Erin again

"Droid" she called as it wheeled over "Could you test this fine young man for midiclorians?"

"Certainly Milady"

The droid wheeled away and came back with a syringe for a blood test. The droid stuck it into my arm and took a sample of my blood and wheeled away again.

"I've had normal blood tests but that one really hurt," I complained

Erin the replied,

"Korkie quit whining."

POV:Erin Cho

Several pictures flashed into my third eye"Aaaahh, before you say anything Ahsoka just listen to me both of you." their eyes snapped back to me again "I just had a vision a bad one. Ahsoka I might tell you on the way and Korkie if you had a blaster I would say come with us but you don't do stay here and make sure the wounded are okay and don't get hurt got it?"

They both nodded afraid of what I would do to them if they didn't listen

"Ahsoka follow me"

I ran out with Ahsoka right beside me. Anakin Obi wan and the Duchess are heading into trouble. They were heading towards the hangar bay to take the Duchess safely to the Senate building before coming back to get Korkie. Little did they know that the in the hangar was a trap waiting to be sprung.


	13. Mission impossible or mystery?

POV:Anakin Skywalker  
>I wonder how Ahsoka and Erin are I hope Erin is better. I wonder if she knows why she was in the med wing in the first place. Uh I'll figure that out later. Where's my com? Ah I left it in my dorm. Oh well Ahsoka won't miss me for too long. Maybe I should just tell Obi wan to take Satine back wherever she was going by himself so I can go find Ahsoka. I might as well go with them I always have to pull his but out of stuff so let's go with him unless otherwise; anyway I have to get Artooie out of my fighter and fix him up after the fight on Geonossis. My fighter was still in the Resoulute that is orbiting Coruscont I'll have to take the twilight up. Then again I really wanted to see my gorgeous togruta for some alone time, which we haven't had for a while. Ahsoka must be about to beg me to make love to her.<p>

"Hey, Obi wan" I yelled trying to catch up to him as he stopped and turned around, "I'm going to go find Ahsoka if you can protect Satine by yourself I mean your seriously"

"Get lost Anakin. I think I can take care of my future wife without your help thank you. Now shut up and find that bad as girlfriend of yours" he replied

"Woah Master you just said two bad words maybe I should take Satine home instead of you I don't want her to get hurt because of your rash behaviour"

The duchess started laughing before Obi wan screamed "ANAKIN JUST GO!"

Before my old master got to finish that sentence I was already rounding a corner and heading down another corridor.

POV:Ahsoka Tano  
>Erin and I were running down corridor after corridor trying to catch Anakin Obi wan and The Duchess from falling into a trap. I decided to speed things up a little bit. I put the Force into our steps only to hit a solid object within split seconds.<p>

POV:Erin Cho  
>Ow that's going to leave a mark. Ahsoka had just lead us into a dura steel wall sending us flying backwards. My vision went blurry as we fell making the wall look like it was falling backwards too; or at least I thought was a wall. My eyesight cleared as Ahsoka jumped up and lenses me a hand. That's when I realized that it wasn't a wall but it was my brother Anakin.<br>"Anakin!" Ahsoka screeched before giving him a quick peck on the lips and a hug "We have to hurry. Where is Obi wan and the Duchess?"  
>"On their way to the hangar why?"<br>"It's a trap and we have to stop them from entering that hangar. Let's go"

Once again I found myself running beside my brother and Ahsoka. We rounded a corner and took a short cut. We got to a corner that lead straight to the hangar. Obi wan and Satine were there about to activate the door.

"ERIN AHSOKA NOW!" my unknowing brother yelled. Me and Ahsoka Force pulled Satine and Obi wan out of the way as master Skywalker held off the debris.  
>A thunderous explosion erupted sending a massive wave of sound that shook the building. The smoke cleared. Where the duchess and master Kenobi were once standing, was nothing but a pile of rumble. After that had happened I sped off to the med bay.<p>

POV:Anakin Skywalker  
>Out of the blue Erin had just disappeared into a direction and left the four of us standing there in shock. I decided to take Obi wan and Satine to the med bay just to be safe. There I found Erin curled up in a ball on a bio bed in the corner, eyes full of fear. I cautiously walked up to her and sat down beside her.<br>"Erin your like a little sister to me tell me what's on your mind"

"Brother I mean Master Skywalker it's just…" she broke out crying "Satine and Obi wan remind me so much of my family seeing them so happy together"

"Erin I don't know what to say did you have any family"

"I had a foster family otherwise I really don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm adopted"

I swung her into a hug to strangely enough to not feel Ahsoka jealous.  
>"Do you want to talk about it?"<p>

"Master all I remember about my family is just that I had a brother who was separated from me and taken away to a place call Da-tooine or something. My life on Earth was extremely difficult. I was a teenage spy who worked for the secret service. I worked for M.I.9. I hated my life back on Earth always having to keep secrets not be able to follow your dreams or even know who you were"

"Young Yi I had a sister and I think you mean Tatooine"

"Anakin I thinks it's about time I told you something"

"Erin your not suppose to tell him" Obi wan threatened

"Obi wan if I don't tell him my brother could get hurt or even die I have to" Erin emphasized

"Okay would one of you'd just tell me and Erin what do you mean oh…"

"Anakin Choscen Skywalker everyone knows this and I'm not suppose to tell you this but your my brother. Now your thinking that there can only be one Chosen one but there are seven"

Everyone in the room fixed their eyes on my sister.

POV:Erin Cho Skywalker

Everyone fixed his or her eyes on me.  
>"Anakin Erin Cho isn't my full name. It's Erin Cho Skywalker and your the only one left from our family we're the only ones"<p>

"Erin Cho Skywalker it's been what 16 odd years and I've finally found you when I was about to go out into the galaxy and find you. And you said that there were seven Chosen ones"

"Yes but right now we all need to do our own things. Right?" I said grasping everyone's attention.  
>They all nodded in agreement<br>Anakin and Ahsoka went back to our quarters as my brother wanted me to have a check up to make sure I was okay and to give him a report on Obi wan and his soon to be wife.


	14. Is this back on track?

**Hey it's MassiveAnisokaFan here. Just to let you guys know that I have uploaded chapter 15 into chapter 14 (current chapter) as I have not had the time this week to upload a new chapter so it's going in this one. Read and Review please. **

**Enjoy!**

POV:Ahsoka Tano  
>Finally some alone time with my smokin' hot boyfriend. Erin was one distraught kid and still is she never got to know her real parents. She was going to tell us about this whole confusing tale as soon as we had had a little fun.<br>'Ani?' I whispered through our bond  
>'Yeah what?'<br>'You ready for a little fun'  
>'I'm always ready for you, my togruta'<br>'Hey cut it out'  
>Our talk came to an end when we reached the threshold of our quarters. The door slid open and to an abrupt close as Anakin pulled me in and locked the door with the Force.<br>"How about we do something different in the shower?" I pleaded in a seductive tone.  
>"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try something new in the shower"<br>"excellent all you need to do is enjoy yourself"  
>"Ahsoka" Anakin threatened "If your going to tease me you've got another thing coming"<br>"Don't worry my love you will have your go too"

I went over to him and removed his armour letting it drop to the floor with a loud CLANG! And before I knew it I had my arms and legs wrapped around him as he drove us towards the refresher. While doing this we began to remove each other's attire until we were completely naked. I heard the sound of the refreshed door opening as Anakin let me down.

POV:Anakin Skywalker  
>"Now my handsome Ani what shall we do to you first?" she asked in a very sexy seductive tone<p>

"Anything you want my beautiful"

"I've actually changed my mind how about instead of shower we use bed?"

A while later.

A screamed interrupted my thinking as Ahsoka and I laid on the bed . A wave of distress pushed against my mental barrier again and again. It was Erin! She was in trouble!

POV:Korkie Kryze  
>A med droid had told me the results of the midiclorians test and had come back positive. I was going to become a Jedi. I sped off for the council chambers and explained everything.<br>"Good this is young one. A master you need. Obi wan take Korkie Kryze as a Padawan do you?"

"I accept"

Disclaimer: Okay so in my book girls get padawan silks braids and boys get armour with the Republic symbol on them, cause girls really don't wear armour; well from what I've seen.

"Do you Korkie take master Kenobi as your master do you?"

"I accept"

The armour of a chest plate and shoulder pads were hands to my new master you expertly attached to my clothes. After that Master Kenobi showed me to our quarters and we went to get all the necessary gear.

POV:Anakin Skywalker  
>I had to get dressed and find Erin. She was in trouble big trouble. I got dressed and followed the Force signature of the distress call. It lead to the med bay. Her lightsaber was on the floor. That wasn't good. My com on my wrist went off.<br>"Skywalker"

"Good you picked it up" Aura Sing "Listen here Skywalker I've got your precious padawan and what's this your acquaintance Amidala"

Padme and Erin walked into the frame "Master Jedi whatever you do don't come for us"  
>I looked over to Erin. She was using Morse code. She signalled: 'Don't worry master we are quite safe I have broken the Force collar and bonds by scrambling the frequency. When I attack I will need a Republic fleet. Aura is taking us to Grievous. There I will send you the signal and coordinates. Have a fleet on stand by. I'm not sure when I will attack or arrive at Grievous's hideout. See ya soon'<br>Padme was arguing with Aura making sure Erin got the message through. I cut the link and went to the council chambers where I explained the whole situation.

CHAPTER 15

POV:Anakin Skywalker

"A fleet on stand by you must prepare. Take three platoons of Clones you will. Lead the attack you will accompanied by me you shall" oh great I thought a small green alien bouncing gorilla in my face "Obi wan, Korkie, you Ahsoka, myself the 501st, 502nd, 212th and the shadow squadron coming they will with us"

"Wait Korkie is Force sensitive?"

"Young Skywalker know of this you should hmmm? Prepare yourself now you must, now go"

I sped back to my room stepping over the threshold. Snips was still sleeping right where I left her.

"Soka love wake up" I whispered lovingly giving her a little nudge

She groaned and flipped onto the floor in a perfect summersault. She was already in her attire and wide awake.

"You didn't think I saw you get up did you?" she asked a bit upset

"Nope sorry"

"It's okay. We're going to go and rescue Erin and Padme right?"

"Yeah… how did y- you stuck a spy camera to my lightsaber didn't you?"

"It's was all too easy"

Typical Ahsoka always so curious. Ever since Ahsoka found out that Erin worked for the secret service, Ahsoka kept sticking spy cams to my lightsaber

"Well I have to go fix Artooie and my fighter you want me to fix yours too?"

"You mean that old piece of junk that I crashed into a vulture droid. I made a new one even better this time custom made"

"Well get ready to depart at anytime"

And with that I left and headed for the twilight to go up to the Resolute. Once I was there I found Artooie and C-3PO.

"how good it is to see you again master Jedi. Arto was beginning to worry"

C-3PO always difficult as Arto beeped happily beside him

"Good to see ya again buddy" I said patting him on his dome "let's get you fixed up"

He gave a burst of beeps saying that he was already fixed by Rex.

"Well then you ought to help my fix my fighter then"

Again Artooie said Rex had fixed it and reconfigured it just how I would do it.

"Good old Rex always keeping me on my toes. He is like a brother to me, well sorta. Let's go find him. C-3PO would you go to the senate and keep Padmé out of trouble this time without getting yourself into trouble"

I yelled back knowing that the droid I made would do as I asked. I walked down to the mess hoping to find Rex there, to surprising not to find him there. Next I went down to the barracks. He just had to be there. I didn't find him anywhere. Now I was beginning to worry. I checked the bridge and the debriefing room. Only to be greeted by Admiral Yularen, Echo, Cody and Fives who was apparently lending us a hand. They all looked sad and looked like they had just been mauled by wild Gundarks, been chewed up and been spat out again, before being thrown into the middle of an atomic bomb seconds before it exploded. Depression had taken over the sadness as I approached the three different colored armored figures as I was walking back to check the barracks again.

"Sir" Cody, Fives and Echo spoke in unison.

"Yes guys?"

"well.… you see…" Fives tried to explain trying to put a hint of humor into his voice as usual.

"Sir, what he is trying to say is that… well Rex… I can't do this. Cody?" Echo had a hard time explaining what was going on as I stood there clue less of what they were on about.

"General Skywalker", great I thought. Cody always addresses me by 'General Skywalker' when Rex had gotten himself into trouble time and time again. That kid could just not sit still, "General Skywalker, Sir Rex he was on Teth recently with me and General Kenobi when we lost contact with him. We all just assumed that he was… well… dead. But we didn't find any of his armor, body or anything. Since then he was and still is declared as MIA"

"I don't know what to say. How could Obi wan not have told me this sooner. He was never the same as before he left for Teth. Now he's different"

"Rumour has it that General Grievous took him for some reason" Fives added

"Yeah we just hope we find your sister and Rex when we destroy that tin can" Echo said

"Yeah let's hope. I can't stand to see you three nor everyone loose a brother. Your all like a brother to all of us Jedi but especially your three and Rex. Don't mention this to the other guys. We don't think of you as Clones we think of you as men well at least I do anyway" I said with a laugh to hopefully brighten the moment.

"Thanks sir", Cody replied with a smile whilst the other to had a bit of a chuckle "He is still a close buddy. Dead or alive. 'He who falls shall always be remembered. Not only in our Minds but also in our Hearts and Souls' that's what we stand by. Don't we boys?"

"Yeah" Echo and Fives yelled simultaneously.


	15. Rescueish

POV:Anakin Skywalker

With that I left the gang of trouble makers to their own business whilst I drew up a few battle plans. I checked my Chrono. It was almost mid-day. Ahsoka would be up here soon hopefully.

After I had finished planing battle strategies. I went back to my temporary quarters and started fiddling with my lightsaber. I scrambled the frequency and force kinetic signature, making it easily to wield with a quicker ignition, retrieval and harder to reverse engineer.

I was about to go to the hangar and wait for Ahsoka when my comm link sounded, "Skywalker"

Speak of the Force "Anakin Skywalker high tail your ass down here right now!" Soka said playfully "I have to show something" she then cut the link abruptly

I was about to go towards the hangar when my com went off again

"NOW!" Ahsoka always impatient when she has to show me something new.

I picked up my pace from a walk to a sprint putting the Force into my steps. You can't keep a lady waiting. I threw open the doors to the hangar and made my way over to Ahsoka. She was sitting on my fighter?

"Ah-Soka isn't that my fighter your sitting on" I questioned

"Yep sure is custom made and everything, got all of the measurements from your archives. And that beauty over there is mine."

Over to my left where I was no sitting next to Ahsoka was her fighter. Same paint job as mine except it had bright green markings instead of gold markings, after all her battalion is green; plus her own Republic tag on the side- symbolizing her loyalty to the Republic and the GAR (Grand Army of the Republic)

"wooo" I whistled "mind if I check it out before you use it this time?"

"sure go ahead"

Last time we went into battle Ahsoka hadn't screwed some of the bolts on tight enough resulting in her loosing control and colliding with a vulture droid. Everything seemed to be all in perfect working order this time. I checked my new fighter for any mistakes. All clean not a single mishap.

"Ahsoka, just one question did you make hyperspace rings as well? because our old hyperspace rings won't work with the new tech in these ones"

"of course I did Artooie helped me"

Gotta love my little blue Astromech.

"Speaking of which where is Artoo he was right with us a moment ago?" I asked

"Artoo?" The only togruta made for me, Ahsoka Tano called "Artoo? You here anywhere?"

A sudden jet ignition noise was heard problem was from where. Seconds later something blue that had a round dome-like head collided into my back. Followed by a cheeky laugh as if to say got a girlfriend huh Ani?

"Artoo!" Me and Ahsoka screamed in unison.

POV: Padmé Amidala

Ive been stuck on this wretched ship for what has seemed like days. Those bounty hunter don't know whats going to hit them once Ani and the Republic Fleet arrive. Erin was still trying to find a way to contact Ani and my dear friend Ahsoka and since we don't have a com-link or have access to a communications room were stuffed unless Erin finds a way to contact the Jedi Temple.

"Padmé" Erin calls "I've got an idea but it's risky?"

"Okay?" I respond "whats the plan"

"Well in the secret service I specialized in a lot of things from firing twin pistols to being a medic but I also learnt how to make a long range transmission device that can project to any planet within the galaxy which is more than enough"

"So?"

"Well first can I have a couple of those bobby pins in your hair?"

I take a couple out that I don't need and hand them to Erin

"Thanks now I need to chew this gum and attach this broken com link that Aura broke and tweak the wires whilst the gum and bobby pins create a chemical reaction creating electricity with the help of the com link. The gum and pins are practically acting like antenna. Hopefully this should work. Just got to tune to frequency. There"

Wow I'm surprised that Erin can actually do that. The locking mechanism to the door unlocked as the door slid open.

"Trying to escape are we?" Aura gives us both a dirty look taking the com link from us. "Pathetic humans I don't even know what Skywalker sees in you dirty little skugs" she send us an evil glare followed by a laugh leaving us yet again

I had no idea what we are going to do now.

"Erin how you going with the finding a way to contact the temple thing again?" I ask

She doesn't answer.

"Erin hello anyone in there?"

Still no answer

"Erin!"

No answer

"Erin Erin Erin Erin Erin Erin Erin Erin"

No answer

"ERIN!"

"Would you SHUT UP CANT YOU SEE THAT IM TRYING TO THINK. THANK THE FORCE I HAVEN'T KILLED YOU YET! Wait that's it! I could try and use our short connection of a bond from when I was born since we are both powerful Jedi. Thanks for annoying me Padmé"

I watched Erin with interest as she crossed her legs and focused. I've seem Anakin do this before but nothing like Erin was doing. Erin was floating in mid-air with streams of what looked like energy swirling around her in all directions. She opened her eyes. Her eyes were as white as snow glazed over with a reflection of Anakin. Slowly her body was lowered to the ground but in the same unmoving.

POV:Erin Cho

I sat on the dura-steel floor and closed my eyes and reached into the furthest corner of the Force. I opened my eyes. All I saw was Anakin and Ahsoka both my tutors and idols. I tapped into my long lost Force Bond with Anakin waiting for response.

'Anakin… Anakin you there?"

By now I could see through his eyes he was with Ahsoka walking somewhere.

Anakin looks at his com link

"Who's there?"

Idiot

'Not there silly in your mind. You would think that your brother The Chosen One would have more of a connection to his sister wouldn't you think? I mean seriously your sister is a hell lot more powerful than you yet, you can't even recognize her Force signature'

'Erin?'

'Took your time'

'How are you doing this sis?' Anakin questioned through our bond

'That doesn't matter all I know is that I'm nearing Grievous's hideout. So I suggest you set a course for Mustafar in the outer outer rim. And keep the bond open I want you to see everything. See ya soon and hurry otherwise you might miss all the fun and then I'll have to brag to you about the adventure'

POV:Ahsoka Tano

"Master, Master Anakin!" I screamed. Anakin zoned out he was just standing there. Eventually he looked around to see what I was doing "You okay? You zoned out for a minute. What happened?"

"I'm fine Ahsoka. Erin just used a Force Bond to tell me where they are. Go up to the bridge and tell Admiral Yularen to get Obi wan, Korkie, Yoda everyone on board this ship now! We're going to Mustafar"


	16. Chapter 16

POV:Anakin Skywalker

Half an hour later

'Brother? Brother? You there?' Erin called through our bond

'Yeah what's up?'

'There has been a slight change in plan. Instead of you coming in guns a blazing. I need you and whoever else to take the Twilight and a couple of gun ships with The 501st symbol on them. Then activate the cloaking devices on it that I installed not too long ago and execute a Stealth Rescue. It's too risky for a full scale attack. I've just arrived here. How long are you?'

'We're about five minutes or more'

'Drop out of Hyperspace NOW!'

'Why?'

'Just do it!' Erin screamed

I made sure that the bond was still open as I raced up to the bridge.

"Admiral Yularen pull us out of Hyperspace now! Something's not right"

"General if we do that we risk being detected"

"JUST DO IT ADMIRAL!"

POV: Admiral Yularen

Was General Skywalker crazy or what? Pulling out of Hyperspace this soon. We were planning a full scale attack on the surface not in space. Oh well we have orders to follow.

"You heard the General pull out of hyperspace now!" I ordered the crew.

I looked out the viewing screen to see the raging fires of Mustafar in the distance surrounded by space. Luckily we were out of range from their scanners to pick us up.

I turned back to General Skywalker

"General why the change of plan?"

"Uuuhhh… long story" he said unsure of himself

"One more thing, master Yoda was called back to Couruscont"

"Okay… hold our position until further notice…" by the time he finished that sentence he was already out the door.

POV: Obi wan Kenobi

Wow did I get the Padawan of the century. He is a hell lot better with the code than Anakin and is fully aware of the code and everything! All that was left to do was train him in the art of wielding the Force and a Lightsaber and possibly have to create a Master and Padwan bond. Korkie Kryze aka nephew of my soon to be married wife to me Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore. Oh how I would kill to see her again face to face. I am so glad that Korkie understands the whole bending the rules part. That's one thing I was glad that Anakin knew. His Midiclorian count and Ahsoka's were nearly the same count as Anakin's; just a couple of thousand off but not by far. Anakin and Ahsoka are a force to be reckoned with. Their combined Force signatures makes them the most powerful Jedi duo in the whole Temple plus their attachment to each other boosts their Force signatures.

Right now I was with Korkie in the training room, having him train against the remote where the computer fires random stun gun bolts for him to deflect. Earlier we were sparring and he fought like Anakin did during our sessions. Except he brought me to my knees within the first few minutes. The palace guard corse he was taking on Mandalore really helped.

"That's it Korkie" I encouraged him "Tap into the Force and use it to see where the stun bolts are"

He fought furiously jumping everywhere to deflect them or avoid being hit. This was his fifth time with remote and I have to say that he is a quick learner. He actually asked to try it blind folded just now and he hasn't missed a single bolt.

The bolts stopped firing. "Obi wan…" Anakin puffed "Did you, a council member, know that Master Yoda was sent back to Couruscont?"

"No Anakin I did not. This is most peculiar" I replied

"Master" Korkie said as he walked over "what is wrong?"

"Nothing Padawan why don't you rest up. It's going to be a tough battle" Korkie headed for the door when…

"Korkie you need to hear this. Stay here for a sec" Anakin commanded

"Yes Master Skywalker"

"See Anakin" I began "Korkie learnt so much within a week. He is way ahead of you when you started training and Korkie is better behaved" I mocked

"Okay…?" Anakin questioned "Anyways I came down here to not only tell you that but the original plan has been changed. Instead we are to take the Twilight with us Jedi, Rex, Cody and a few other men. Once on board we activate the cloaking devices, sneak past their defenses, land undetected, rescue Erin, Padmé and capture Grievous whilst blowing up the whole facility without us in it"

"Sounds good my former padawan only problem is that that is COMPLETELY CRAZY!" I yelled

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker may I suggest that we get ready to depart and start to complete our objectives?"

"Korkie go down to the gunships and sort everything out. I trust you can do that. Ahsoka is down there already. Your master and I will be down shortly" Anakin commanded

"Yes sir!" My new apprentice said firmly before running out the door

"Anakin we are practically going in blind. This plan isn't going to work"

"I know Obi wan but what other choice do we have. Erin is my sister and this was her plan. I just hope that her plan works. Her history with her previous army was impeccable. She was the highest ranking General with hardly any deaths in all of her battles and her plans were simple but the way they were pulled off we're floor less. We could use some people like her in the order. She sticks by the original plans even when something goes wrong she always manages to pull it off. She never gives up, even in the lowest of times. Thats what make her my sister with my determination. We just have to trust her with this one"

"Of course Anakin" I mocked "All we can do is hope… All we can do is hope"


	17. On our way the Hoth?

POV:Anakin Skywalker

It has been an hour since I sent Korkie to help Ahsoka and they are still going. Obi wan and I are also down here now doing what we can do we can return to Couruscont hopefully by tonight. We were still about half an hour from being ready to execute this plan when…

'ANAKIN! This is bad!' Erin practically screamed into my head 'A whole Separatist fleet is suppose to be coming out of hyperspace to transport us to Hoth you guys have to get out of there now! You have about five minutes and counting before the fleet get out of hyperspace and detect you'

'o-oh hang in there you guys as soon as we get to Hoth I promise to get you out. Got to go'

Oh man oh man oh man we are so dead.

"Admiral get us out of here and into the nearest star system to Hoth. Erin tells me a Separatist fleet will be here any second" I screamed into my com link before shutting it off.

"Everybody stop what your doing! A separatist fleet will be coming out of hyperspace any second to transport Padmé and Erin to Hoth so hold onto something!"

Seconds later we were in Hyperspace and on our way towards Hoth to the nearest star system. It would take a few hours and I was really hungry. Ahsoka, Obi wan and Korkie also joined me in the mess hall. We got our food and sat at our usual table with our Commanding officers and us Jedi of course.

"So Korkie how did you end up in the Order?" I asked curiously

"Well Master Skywalker it was you second padawan Erin who found that I was Force sensitive when she was in the med wing. That was just before they ran out to save Obi wan and my Aunt"

"O-bi wan now you have to have padawans pulling your butt out of danger? Wow and you thought I was a bad Jedi" I mocked as everyone starting laughing with Obi wan coloring redder by the second.

"Anakin" Obi wan grunted "Sparring Room now! Then we'll see whose the better Jedi"

Right before I was about to reply Ahsoka said "Obi wan if you are going to try and beat Anakin you've got another thing coming. After all I am his Padawan and I have to join him against you. Korkie your ref and all decisions are yours. Everyone in?"

"Deal!" Everyone said simultaneously

I put two fingers in my mouth to make a whistle to get everyone's attention. "Right who wants to see General Skywalker and his padawan beat General Kenobi?" a roar of cheers echoed throughout the mess hall "I'll take that as a yes. Everyone to the Sparring Room!"

Another roar sounded as the whole hall cleared out. We were the last ones to exit. Me and my wonderful Ahsoka walked down the hall with heads held high whilest Obi wan and Korkie ran ahead.

"Anakin you sure you want a crowd to see you loose?" Obi wan yelled back acting like a child

"Hey! Don't get cocky!" Ahsoka yelled after him that's when she realized something "Ah! I'm turning into you!" she screamed mocking me

"Ahsoka I guess it's like master like padawan" this time it was my turn to mock

Me and Snips walked into the Sparring Room and it was absolutely packed! Even the overhead verandas! We both walked into the centre and all of our platoons cheered and chanted 'Anakin and Ahsoka, Anakin and Ahsoka'

POV:Korkie Kryze

I saw Anakin and Ahsoka walk into the sparring room as the men cheered and chanted. Once my friend were together in the centre I explained the rules that we all discussed earlier. I put my hand up for silence which soon followed

"Okay everyone this is just a sparring match that these two wish to express so sit back and watch chant if you like but I have the last say" I informed now I was putting on a voice that imitated a real referee "Before we start I want a good clean match" this resulted in a round of laughter "All in the blue corner we have defending champions, the one, the only, the most powerful duo in the order, ANAKIN AND AHSOKA" I said stretching the last note as they both ignited their lightsabers "And in the Gold corner we have the challenger, this person is my master and of course it's is, OBI WAN KENOBI" again I stretched the last note to exaggerate and make it feel like it was actually a real match. Obi wan ignited his lightsaber and waited for my commander

"Let the match begin!"


	18. Shocking surprises! GASP

_**Again I would like to point our that Ahsoka is 18 and Anakin is 26. Yes I know a big change in age from the original ages set in the films but I like making things like this unique. And yes in this chapter there is some major surprises. Let me know if you guys think I should make a before Truly in Heaven so it actually makes more sense. Leave your answer in a review or PM me now enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>POV:Third person<p>

"Let the match begin!" Korkie stated as the battle commenced

Obi wan Ahsoka and Anakin all took defensive stances as the match began. Anakin was the first to strike followed by his padawan both charging at Obi wan who expertly blocked both attacks. Lightsabers locked again except this time it was Obi wan pressing down on Ahsoka who was coping quite well. Emerald and azure lightsabers collided with one another. Obi wan was being forced to his knees by the second as Ahsoka pressed her attack before Anakin came in and started pressing down as well. Roars, cheers oo's and arr's overwhelmed the sparring room as the fight got more intense. Obi wan was struggling at this point forced to his knees. Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and deactivated an azure lightsaber or two emerald lightsabers. Obi wan stared confused at them as he rose to his feet.

"Master Kenobi can you continue?" Korkie's voice boomed noticed like only an echo to his master

Obi wan stood slowly exhaustion clearly written on his face. Still he nodded and charged at Anakin who expertly blocked the blow. He was now dueling Obi wan into a corner as Ahsoka waited to attack. An azure blade swept into a leg cutting a nice gash. Anakin was on the ground clutching his new wound. Something wasn't right. Obi wan lifted his blade over head ready to strike Anakin down. Every onlooker rose to their feet in shock. Obi wan abruptly turned his head towards Ahsoka eyes a sickly yellow.

"MEN SUBDUE HIM!" Ahsoka yelled as the now Sith Obi wan charged at Ahsoka. Stun gun fire was shot at Obi wan who skillfully missed a few shots whilst deflecting other bolts. The 212th and 502nd Captains both took a shot at him both simultaneously stunning the Sith general.

POV:Commander Echo

Being Commander Tano's battalion leader was harder then I thought. Yes I had to watch her back and yes I liked being in command but at times like this I didn't like so much. Right now I was in the med wing placing the stunned Obi wan Kenobi on a bio bed and tending to General Skywalker's leg wound which had a pretty decent chunk missing from it. Even though I was promoted to Commander I still have medic training.

I looked for my commander who was right next to General Skywalker. She was sobbing quietly and clutching onto his hand and he described pain written on his face.

"Alright, General Skywalker you should be back to normal after a couple of hours in a bacta tank. Your legs not too bad so the tissue should form back into a leg without a chunk taken out" I explained

"Okay Echo but could you increase the healing properties. I kind of don't wana be here when the battle begins"

"With all due respect General, no one has ever done that without having some sort of side affect"

"Echo it wasn't a question so do it!" Anakin almost shouted

POV:Anakin Skywalker

I was more worried for Ahsoka than myself right now even though the pain threatened to take over and send me into an unconscious state I forced myself to stay awake. I wanted to be with Ahsoka on Hoth when we got there. We are already one man down due to an unknown cause and I can't let my love go in there alone. Even though I could possibly make myself worse if I increase the healing properties it's a risk I'm willing to take to be with her every step of the way. I still can't get the worrying feeling for Obi wan's health out of my mind. He is like a father I never knew and the closest thing I ever had to a brother. I can't loose him to the dark side. Even if he has turned I will bring him back. He brought me out of the dark and now I owe him this much whether he is a Sith or not. Along with the help and a little bit of guidance from Ahsoka of course. We had recently formed a telekinetic bond like I have with Erin. Obi wan and I had ours severed but we both still feel connected somehow; it's like a bond but a lot weaker. Ahsoka was still holding my hand. I could feel her trying to relieve and heal the pain in my leg even though it felt better I still had to get into the bacta tank.

"Ahsoka" I said, my voice shaking slightly

"Yes my gorgeous Jedi Knight" she said in a low yet seductive voice

I had tears in my eyes as I spoke slowly "Ahsoka this mission we're going to go into could possibly be the end of us but I want you to know that I will always love you"

"Anakin don't you ever say that!" she exclaimed with tears now forming in her eyes as I jumped off the bed. My leg feeling a little better "We will come back from this mission. With your sister and Padmé. Yes I know Grievous's place is a death trap but we've been through worse! Don't do this Ani! Please" she begged

"Ahsoka we have been together as master and padawan for a long time and part of that time we have been together and I have never stopped loving you No Matter What. You have been my padawan for three years and for more than a year you have been my love." she was now in tears that were streaming down her face. I sniffed "Ahsoka this mission may be our last but I believe we will come back but I want to make this memorable. This mission will hopefully not be our last. I have watched you grow and learn and take control." she was on the verge of completely breaking down as I got down on one knee and said. "My padawan, my lover, Snips Ahsoka. Will you Ahsoka Tania Tano marry me?" that's when I pulled a little red box from my belt that contained an engagement ring with the words No Matter What neatly scribed on it.

"Anakin Chosćeń Skywalker of course I will!" she gasped

I placed the ring on her finger and she leapt into my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys thanks for reading so far. Im having a little bit of trouble with updating because I just can't find the time so I am terribly sorry for the late updates. I'm putting this story on hold with no updates for about two weeks so I can get my new story up possibly and update my other fics with brand new ideas. This story being my main one has made me neglect my others. So I am really sorry. :( Shoot me if you must. <strong>

**Please leave a long and detailed review if possible and feel free to request anything or help me or whatever. **

**Thanks for all the support! :D I really appreciate it! I talk too much.**

**Next Chapter: We find out where a particular Blue Captain has been and perhaps a possible rescue may take place. **

**Anyways until I update again make all your fanfics be good ones!**

**-Skywalker-Walking the skies**


	19. Young Love, and a bit of Rex?

**It's been a long wait for this chapter and I apologies for but hopefully this chapter is long enough to satisfy until next week. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>POV:Ahsoka Tano'Skywalker'

No Matter What…No Matter What. That single phrase echoed through my mind every second since my Anakin, Anakin Chosćeń Skywalker proposed to me. I couldn't stop looking at the ring but neither could I stop worrying about the risk of the bacta tank being increased of healing properties. He was due to come out any minute now but Echo had instructed him to rest for at least an hour before trying anything. I had to get my mind off of him so I would stop worrying besides he was going to be sedated for the hour of rest anyway so I might as well head down to the barrack or something and give them an update of General Kenobi. Speaking of which Obi wan had been put under surveillance and heavy sedation until the mission was over but I reckon there's something more to the whole situation than him being a Sith because he just couldn't be. I can sense that he is Light but darkness clouds his soul. Its really strange. I got into the turbo lift and dropped about ten floors to the barracks. I touched the door panel and instantly I saw troopers jump out of no where and salute me at attention.

"At ease" I said reluctantly as I started walking around to find Fives Echo and Cody.

"Commander…" Cody said from behind me as I nearly jumped half way across the room

"Oh… It's just you guys I was looking for you" I informed

"Funny that Commander we were looking for you too" Fives added

"Please all of you call me Ahsoka, after all we do all hold the same rank"

"Alright then Ahsoka" Cody confirmed "Have you heard any news about General Kenobi?"

"Yeah actually I have. That's why I came down to talk to you three first before the others"

"Is something wrong Ahsoka? You seem on edge" Fives queried

"I'm just worried for Anakin… I mean General Skywalker but that's beside the point. General Kenobi has been put under surveillance and heavy sedation. No one has yet to discover how or why he reacted that way. His soul is completely clean of Darkness yet darkness clouds it" I explained

"Wait… did you say darkness?" Echo gasped shocked

"Yes I did Echo"

"Does that mean he's a Sith!" All three blurted out at once

Fives Echo and Cody stared at each other in disbelief.

"Well that's just it we don't know. I believe that's it highly unlikely but not an impossibility. By the way thank you all for helping subdue the General" I finished walking away leaving them all up to their own business and shock to deal with.

"WAIT!" Cody yelled running up behind me

"Yes?"

"Have you heard anything on Rex's location he is still MIA?

"And who is the temporary leader of the 501st?" Fives said running up as well

A/N I know I've mentioned 'Rex' after he was MIA and that I've included him somehow but he is still MIA and will come into play later when a particular rescue takes place.

"Well boys hopefully we'll find Rex where we find the Senator and Erin. Since they are all presumed in Grievous's hideout hopefully we find all three of them" I told Cody "But as for Leader of the 501st I'm not sure but if you must have a leader can I trust you two to do so?"

"Of course Commander" both replied with unison.

A/N may or may not be the moment you've been waiting for…

POV: Captain Rex

Where am I? Better question is where is here? What the hell is attached to me? I can't move. Oh frak how am I gonna get out of this mess. Strapped to a table completely naked and cold with a single metal strip on my mid section covering me up some bit and binders on my neck, wrists and ankles. The room I'm in is dark and dank but fairly clean meaning that's it's probably a laboratory. It was some what warm but the metal made everything cold even with heaters? Great so I've got no hope of rescue if I'm not on Teth anymore. This just keeps getting better and better.

I'm a soldier not an experiment. If this is a seppie base then why aren't I dead? Argh! So many questions, time running out!

At this moment all I could think about was my brothers. the Generals and the Commanders. I don't know why but it was all that was on my mind. Everyone probably thinks I'm dead but I'm very much alive. If only I was force sensitive like a Jedi, then maybe I would be able to get myself out of here. The dark gloominess of the laboratory was creeping me out and I couldn't see anything. Footsteps echoed. Someone was coming or something. My heart rate increased a fraction each second as the footsteps got closer. A figure came into view as a bright light came on and burned into my skin. The figure was a droid not just any droid. General Grievous. Perfect just perfect. Grievous had a syringe full of a greenish blue substance that looked very disturbing.

"Once a Clone Captain now imprisoned in my hideout" he cackled

"What do you plan to do with me you Sith Filth?!" I spat

"it not what I plan to do with you it's what I can do for you"

And with that he plunged the needle into my neck as an indescribable sensations warped through my body. I started to strain against the bonds that held me to the table as I felt my body transform into a new form. Something stronger, something that was inevitable.

POV: Korkie Kryze

My master a Sith? My soon to be Uncle a Sith? My soon to be Aunt's husband a Sith? How could this be happening? A hero in the eyes of so many now turned his back against them. I don't get it. He can't be a Sith. I can sense it he just can't be a Sith. He is pure Light but his soul clouded with darkness. And Erin what about her I can't loose her. She's my idol. My friend. My discoverer. My… my… Crush…. She has to survive I know she can she has to. I swear when we all survive this mission I'm going to take the longest relief break ever. Right now my priority was to help prepping the gunships for a stealth mission on Hoth. We were only a few hours out so we had to get everything done and checked before then.

"Korkie!" Ahsoka snapped

"Yes?" I answered

"Stop worrying about everything it will all be just fine. Erin will make it out don't worry and Master Kenobi isn't a bad guy there's something more to it okay?"

"yeah sure" I replied

"Hey Korkie listen" Ahsoka said calmly as she walked towards me as I diverted my glance towards her "I know you have strong feeling for Erin but you can't let that cloud your judgement. If you do something that you don't want to happen will okay? Take it from me with experience Erin will make it out alive and so should everyone else okay?"

Oh No! Ahsoka knows that I have an attachment to Erin. If it took her this long to figure that out then surely others have noticed. I felt tears forming in my eyes as one rolled down my cheek. I dropped to my knees and started to sob quietly.

"How do you know that?! How can you be so sure that they will come out alive! We're going into a place that you've never been to. You don't know if it's a trap. You don't know if a whole Separatist Fleet will be there! You don't know anything! Ahsoka I know that you've know Erin longer than I have but I love her and if I lose her I don't know what I would do. Sound crazy that I love and I don't even know if she loves me too I don't care!" I blurted out leaving everyone in the hangar in complete silence.

By that time Ahsoka had knelt down next to me before standing up again.

"Troopers! Get back to work! We'll be arriving soon. Move it double time troopers!"

She knelt down next to me again wrapping an arm around me to comfort me. It felt nice and sorta wrong.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Do not worry Korkie everything will be okay. Erin would warn us if she sensed something was up. Besides she wouldn't want anything to happen to you since I pledged to take care of you" she giggled

My head flew up with interest

"what do you mean?"

"Korkie I'm surprised you haven't sensed it yet, she loves you too you jut didn't know it" Ahsoka answered giggling some more before walking away.

I sat there alone thinking of that one moment. She loves me back. Erin loves me as I love her. I felt a strong feeling come over me as I stood up stronger than before. I kept repeating "Erin where ever you are I would fight to the end for you, because, I love you"

POV: Erin Cho Skywalker

Bloody Grievous, stupid futuristic powers, hate this feeling. What am I saying I've saves so many lives that I've lost count. Ah! Focus Erin focus you need to meditate. Being cooped up in this place has really gone to my head. When I get our of here I'm going to take the longest meditative retreat ever. A voice interrupted my meditation.

'Erin where ever you are I would fight to the end for you, because, I love you'

I recognized his voice his sweet voice. Korkie. Korkie Kryze how much I have missed his voice yet I miss him. Maybe I could take a meditative retreat with him. Wait; did he just say he loves me.

'Erin where ever you are I would fight to the end for you, because, I love you'

I heard it again he does love me, he actually does. "Korkie, when I see you again whether we are fighting for our loves or not I will fight to the end with you because I love you"


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry for the longest wait ever but it's chapter 20 so I hope the le goth make it satisfying enough. I would like to thank everyone that is viewing but I don't know how many but if you leave a review I will send you a PM of thanks for sticking with me all the way. So Read Enjoy and do please Review**

* * *

><p>POV:Anakin Skywalker<p>

This was it the moment to contact Erin. Everyone is clear on the plan. Get down there infiltrate the base sneak through the vent system. Drop into the reactor set explosives. Fight way to the detention area. Get back on the gun ships. Blow grievous up and get to safety.

'Erin, little sis you there?' I asked through our bond

'yeah bro I can. I sense you're close'

'yeah we're about to get on the gunships to rescue you'

'okay we'll be waiting'

'see ya soon sis'

'wait...!' Erin interjected 'Can you tell Korkie to be careful when he come down?'

'of course Erin. Got to go'

I cut the link and jumped on the gunship along with Ahsoka and Korkie. Emotions were running at an all time high as we breached the atmosphere of Hoth.

"Activate Cloaking Devices!" I said as anawkward feeling set in.

"Okay Ahsoka, Korkie once we get into the base I want you both to head straight for the detention area and get Erin and Padmé out of there straight back to the gunships. Whilst I sneak down to the reactor and set the explosives. And hopefully the Separatist fleet doesn't detect our cruiser when it finally comes in to pick us up but if it does just be prepared for a space battle"

Both nodded in agreement. Ahsoka just gave me her trademark 'just come back alive and uninjured' look. I beckoned to Korkie to come to me. I told him what Erin had told me and his emotions shot through the roof of the gunship. I just hoped that we would all survive this mess. I can't stand to lose someone, anyone for that matter. I can't lose Ahsoka, Obi wan, Erin, Padmé, Korkie, no one. I can't lose anyone anymore. I couldn't bear to lose a loved one again. And Rex ol' Boy where had he gotten to? I missed my Captain if I do say so myself. He always looked after Ahsoka when I wasn't there. He was the first one Ahsoka told when we first got together and he swore to make sure that he would never let her out of his sights. And he did just that. I don't see my men like number or clones like most Jedi do. I treat them like brothers like they treat their comrades. This war has changed my life for the better. It's made me see that what we are fighting for is something that may even go on after my lifetime. It was never going to end unless A Chosen One stopped it. I felt the ship jolt to a stop as the doors slid open. I saw Ahsoka and Korkie immediately jump out followed by a until of troopers I saw them enter the base as Ahsoka gave me the all clear as she darted off inside the bases vent sysytem after the others. I jumped down with another unit of troopers and went into the vent shafts and made my way down and down and down further and further away from Ahsoka.

POV:Korkie Kryze

Ahsoka and I had been stuck in the vent system for what had seemed like ages. Ahsoka was at the lead but I had a feeling that she had something else on her mind than Erin or Padmé.

"Ahsoka" I whispered from behind her in the vent system

"Yeah?"

"You've got something else in mind don't you?"

"Huh Master Kenobi has taught you well already. Yes Korkie I do. I've been thinking about the Captain of the 501st he was recently reported Missing In Action and was last known to have been taken by Grievous. I'm just hoping that he's here and I've got a feeling that he's in the labs not the detention area where Padmé and Erin are."

"Oh okay I guess you're going to go and find him?"

"yep"

"Fine I'll go and get Padmé and Erin out and just make sure that you make it to the rendezvous point alive with The Captain or your master will kill me"

"Yes Master Kryze" Ahsoka said before crawling down in a different direction.

"Come on guys lets move we've got a long way still to go"

POV:Ahsoka Tano

I wasn't far from the laboratory when I heard Grievous talking.

"How's my newest edition to the Force been?" I heard Grievous ask as I edged closer to the noise

"Fine Grievous, but whatever you've done to me I'm not happy about it"

"Rex?!" I gasped

Grievous immediately looked up towards my position. I quickly back away out of his view.

"Captain you wont have to worry for too much longer. Once the full effects take place you will forget everything" The droid assassin laughed before walking out of the room.

I quickly popped the vent grate open and stuck my head down to take a look. I saw no security cameras or even a guard or anything. I guess Grievous didn't expect anyone to actually make it inside his fortress. My eyes were diverted to one particular thing though. Rex. Rex was alive. I immediately put my hands to my face forgetting that I was using them to hang upside down.

POV:Captain Rex

Once Grievous clawed out of the room. I heard shuffling but decided to ignore it. I started to close my eyes until my ears picked up someone on the ground injured. Luckily they had put my body suit back on me or this visitor might have had a rude surprise. I turned my head and saw a togruta on the floor groaning as it got up from the drop. That's when I realized that it wasn't any togruta it's was General Skywalker's padawan. I couldn't believe my eyes. Ahsoka Tano a lone padawan had broken through defenses and probably against rules came to rescue me.

"Hey, Rex nice to see you alive. I thought I would just do a routine drop in" Ahsoka said with sarcasm laced in her voice.

I chuckled hearing her crack a joke. "It's nice to hear a familiar voice again Commander"

She ignited one of her sabers and cut the bindings. "Yeah, well I thought you'd want to I mean I knew you had a nice place to stay so I thought why not?"

"Hey we should be getting out of here Grievous has a droid do a routine check. It should be here any second now so we should get going"

She nodded her head and jumped up into the vents.

I saw my armor on a tray I quickly snapped it on and put my blasters in their rightful places. I put my HUD on my head and fastened it in place before connecting it to everyones. I then followed her up and started to crawl in the direction she was leading me.

"Ahsoka where are we even going?" I asked

"To the rendezvous point. I'm calling down a gunship early"

"Won't the droids see it?"

"Nah we got cloaked ships"

I just shrugged and kept following.

POV:Anakin Skywalker

The troopers and I were moving at a good pace and we had already reached the reactor room. We were setting the bombs up and route it all to a remote. We were making great time maybe we could head over to the detention level. It's only just above us and Korkie should only be getting there in a minuet. Fives came over and said that everything was set. I gave a hand signal to follow me as we moved out of the reactor room but instead of using the vents we had to use the door any movement strong enough to disturb the bombs could be disastrous. I swiped my hand over the panel and gripped my lightsaber hilt in the other. The doors swished open and it was all clear. I ran out with everyone close behind me. I lead them through a path I had scoped out earlier of the surveillance. I ha makes it out so that we avoided surveillance at every turn. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing the door to the detention level. I sensed my sister inside and someone else, Korkie. I instantly opened my bond with Erin.

'Erin whats happening?'

I was then rewarded with a wash of pain. Someone was hurting my sister and no one, I mean no one messes up my sister and gets away with it.

POV: Korkie Kryze

I was hiding in the vents waiting for the right time to strike. Grievous had Erin and Padmé hooked up to two Force drainers. Electricity shook Erin resulting in an ear piercing shriek of pain. I saw Padmé unconscious but still alive.

"Never Grievous! I was taught to resist such treatments no matter how much it hurts."

I saw Grievous's clawed fingers reach for the button again when suddenly a burst of Force Energy came through the doors. All I could see was an azure blade followed by a stream of blaster fire. I opened the vents grate and let it fall. I force jumped over to the two pedestals keeping Padmé and Erin trapped. I heard troopers behind me running after Grievous as Anakin engaged him whilst I deactivated the Force Drainers. I ignited my emerald blade and severed the connections to Erin and Padmé from the Force Drainers. Erin dropped to her knees and gulped down air as I caught Padmé before handing her over to Echo. Erin stood up and in all her beauty I gave her hug.

"It's so good to have you back Erin" I said in relief

"Thanks for saving me" she replied

"Don't thank me just yet we still have to get out of here" I said handing her her azure lightsaber.

I waved my hand for all troops to take Padmé back to a gunship while the Anakin Erin and I finished up here.

POV: third person

Anakin fought furiously as Grievous kept pushing his attack. Anakin swept his lightsaber but was parried off by Grievous as Anakin lowered his defenses. Grievous swiped one f his ignited savers near Anakins right shoulder taking a good chunk out of his shoulder. The lightsaber then swept around as Anakin ducked but it was all too late as Grievous cut the mechanical part of his right arm off. Anakin howled in agonizing pain. His lightsaber rolling away from him.

"You'll for that Droid! Korkie get Anakin back to the gunship"

"But what about you?"

"You'll see me round Korkie I love you now get him out of here!"

So the battle against a lone Jedi verse a killing machine began. Erin picked up Anakin's fallen blade and ignited it. She took a stance as she held the two lightsabers.

"Let's make this interesting!" Erin said distracting Grievous for a split second whilst she sprung into action.

Erin swung in all different parrying off and attacking Grievous. She locked both her lightsabers against two on one. Grievous began to struggle as Erin felt herself getting stronger from previously being weak. Grievous growled in shock and pushed harder. Erin gritted her teeth and closed her eyes trying to focus on beating Grievous. Sparks began to fly in all different colours. Her lightsabers deactivated and Grievous fell forward, his four lightsabers were blcoked by her arms. Erin flipped over him without a single scratch leaving grievous open for an attack. She lifted him with the Force and threw him through the roof. Erin Force jumped out of the whole and landed where Grievous had fallen. By this time Erin had used the Force to get them outside to a landing strip where the gunships were arriving.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Once Rex and I were out of the base we made our way to the landing strip where we would call the gunships down when everyone got out of the compound. I saw the 501st come towards us with someone on a stretcher. I saw Rex trying to hide his smile but he could help but run towards his brothers. His brothers ran towards him as they all cheered. That left Echo with Padmé on the stretcher. He just stared at me in disbelief as he came towards me.

"Commander thank you soooo much for finding Rex. I didnt know how much longer I could take being called sir" Echo said relieved.

"It's quite alright. All we have to do now is wait for Anakin, Korkie and Erin before calling the gunships down unless someone needs urgent medical attention."

"Right you are Commander" Echo said before joining the rest of his brothers.

I spotted movement on the horizon as I felt a strong, sharp Force presence. I snapped my attention to it as it moved quickly and efficiently towards us. It was Korkie and Anakin. Korkie had Anakin slung over his shoulder.

"Oh No" I gasped

What was worse was that Anakin's lightsaber was missing, his mechanical forearm and a part of his right shoulder as well. Had Grievous… killed him? No he hadn't his Force Signature is still strong.

Korkie ran over to me and gently laid Anakin on the ground.

"He needs a medic Ahsoka now!" Korkie blurted out.

"Echo! Get over here!"

Echo quickly came over and got to work.

I tooled Anakins flesh hand in mine as Echo worked on stopping the bleeding from his shoulder.

"Commander he needs an evac he's loosing too much blood" Echo said frantically

All I did was nod. "Korkie where's Erin?"

"I don't know but Anakin needs to get help. I'll wait around for her"

"Okay" I said calmly before lifting my com to my chin "Admiral we need an emergency evac. General Skywalker verbs hurt, badly"

"Right away Commander"

Within seconds gunships arrived. I let go of Anakins hand as he was taken onboard the first gunship I hoped into the last waiting for Korkie to get in but he didnt. It started leaving the ground.

"Pilot wait take us back down" I said "Korkie get in now! There's nothing we can do for Erin right now"

"Ahsoka what about the reactors are we going to blow them up while she's still in there!? I will not abandon her"

"Korkie you don't have a choice. Erin's a fighter she will find her own way home trust me"

And with that Korkie got on the gunships. Before he had even put his foot inside a chunk of metal fell out of the sky. It was Grievous followed by a figure with two lightsabers. Erin. She quickly regained her proper footing before severing Grievous's head from his body, picking it up.

"Told you I'd see you round" Erin said gasping for breath "Hey, Ahsoka you found Rex didn't ya?"

Korkie said nothing but ran to Erin and gave her a hug.

"Yeah I did now come on you two we have to Blow up Grievous's hideout"

And with that the three got onto the gunship and flew up towards the Resolute. The activation button was pressed followed by a glorious site of a beautiful explosion destroying the entire Sith Assassin's base.

"Do you think that's the end of Grievous?" Korkie said

"Who knows Korkie?" I replied "The inevitable is always possible"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember what I said at the start do please review. And if you do and if you've beared with me right up until now let me know in a review and I will send you a PM of thanks!<strong>

**Until next time May The Force Be With You!**


	21. Final Chapter Part 1

**Okay guys I appreciate everything you guys have done to help me by reviews or whatever it really boosts a writers way with words. It's coming down I the end of Truly In Heaven but it will continue in another book not sure what to call it yet it would be great if you left a review for a name. The next story there will be a little wait but it shouldnt be too long. For the last four chapters I'm breaking it down into Four tiny little chapters. **

**Please review and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>POV: Erin Skywalker<p>

I walked around the cruiser as we hovered through hyperspace, waiting for Anakin to get himself fixed with a new arm and bacta on his shoulder. Korkie walked beside me with his arm around me as we passed the clones. Padmé ended up being shipped to Mandalore for a reason that had yet to be uncovered. Ahsoka stayed with Anakin. Meanwhile I entered the detention area to investigate the problem with Obi wan's freak outburst. I nodded to the guard to let us through and into his cell. Obi wan was slumped over but conscious and very aware of our presence yet, decided not to react.

He lifted his head, eyes no longer the sickly Sith yellow. His force signature no longer clouded or dark. His eyes were the way they once were and his emotions were as they usually were.

"release him" I commanded to the guard

"What?!" Korkie exclaimed "He almost killed your brother and your just going to let him go?"

"I didn't say to not keep an eye on him. We need to get his trust back and if he has turned then you will find out for me. Thanks Korkie" I said kissing him on the cheek before skipping off to check on Anakin.

POV:Anakin Skywalker

I woke to a constant painful throb. It felt as if I had crashed my star fighter into a burning inferno, straight into my right side. I groaned as I attempt to sit up only to be jabbed in the neck by a needle.

"Hey!" I exclaimed to the useless droid

"Anakin!" Ahsoka's head shot up from no where and was at my side in an instant.

"hey Soka"

"Your never going to believe who we found in Grievous's now destroyed base" she replied

"Who? My sister? Padmé?" I questioned

"Yes, yes but I found someone who I have to go and get. So wait here and don't move" Ahsoka said

"Like I have a choice!" I laughed as she went out the doors.

POV:Ahsoka Tano

Once I walked out the doors to the med wing I began to walk faster. That turned into a jog and the jog turned into a sprint until I reached the turbo-lift, casually walking in and waiting for it to stop at the barrack level. Once the turbo-lift doors opened I ran out, in search of the restored 501st Captain, Rex. I walked past so many familiar faces all saying 'hello' or a 'thank you' but non of the faces were the one I was looking for until yellow and white armor crashed into me. 'thank you thank you thank you!' was all I heard as I was crushed in a tight hug. The voice sounded a lot like Cody and by the armor it was definitely him.

"Your… welcome… Co-dy!" I gasped as he let me go

"eh, sorry Commander" Cody apologized regaining his composure

"It's fine really nothing out of the ordinary today since Rex is back. Speaking of which-"

"he's around in Kix's little area around the back" he interrupted pointing to a room in the far corner.

I nodded my gratitude as I walked into Kix's medic area. Rex was shirtless as Kix checked him over. Both aware of my presence stopped what they were doing and acknowledged me as I let Kix finish what he was doing.

"Well Rex, it looks like you've been cleared free of injury or disease" Kix said happily

"And as much as I hate it thanks" Rex replied

I smiled to Kix as he began to pack up his medic supplies as Rex put on the top of his bodysuit, before snapping on armour. After Rex had finished he followed me out the door.

"Did you need something Ahsoka?" he asked

"Rex just come with me I've got someone who would want to see you"


	22. Final Chapter part 2

Part 2

POV: Third person

Ahsoka, Rex and Erin all entered the med wing together as Anakin walked over to them with his right shoulder in a supportive sling. Anakin's eyes went wide when he saw the familiar face of Rex. The two men smiled at each other and gripped each others left arm in the mandó way before pulling away.

"There's a face for sore eyes" Anakin said in disbelief

"But you know it's true Bro, Come here" Erin responded in a calm tone swinging her arms around Anakins neck.

Anakin returned the hug embracing her with his left arm. Anakin motioned to Ahsoka and Rex who joined the group hug. The doors opened unnoticed behind them as Obi wan and Korkie walked through.

"Room for two more?" Obi wan asked

Anakin immediately pulled away and stared at Obi wan.

"Obi wan!" Anakin gasped "Of course there is"

Anakin, Ahsoka, Korkie, Erin, Obi wan and Rex all huddled together enjoying everyone's presence. But little did they know that everyone and everything is not always what it seems.

(^o^)

The ship touched down on Coruscont as The merry gang of five Jedi stepped off and into an awaiting transport, destined for the Jedi Temple. They all roamed the Temple corridors to the waiting Jedi Council Chamber where a report was to be held.

"Masters" Ahsoka Anakin Obi wan Korkie and Erin acknowledged.

"A successful mission, was it?" Yoda stated towards Erin

"Yes Master Yoda" Erin replied

"What happened exactly Erin?" Mace Windu asked

"Well, I was jumped in the med wing and supposedly at the same time Senator Amidala was also taken by bounty hunter Aura Sing. We were then both taken to Grievous where Anakin Ahsoka and Korkie came to get us out" Erin stopped handing the talking to Anakin

"whilst on the cruiser" Anakin began "Obi wan Ahsoka and I decided to have a sparring match but something happened to Obi wan who seemed to act like a Sith but everyone knows he isn't. Erin and Korkie assure me that whatever had happened to Obi wan is over and therefore did not take part in the rescue"

"When we dropped into the hideout," Ahsoka interrupted "We all split up with different groups in the vents. Anakin went to set explosives in the reactor, Korkie went to go get Padmé and Erin and I well, I heard Captain Rex's voice and found him."

"Interesting, this is. Padawan Korkie continue this you will" Yoda instructed

"Yes master" He replied quickly "I lead my group through the vents to the detention area to find Erin and Senator Amidala hanging on Force drainers. Master Skywalker then came through the doors and engaged Grievous who happened to be there. I then took the chance to get them out of there. I propelled myself to the platform where Erin and Padmé were. I got Echo and the rest of the men to take Padmé back to the ship whilst myself Anakin and Erin took down Grievous"

"Skywalker continue from here" Mace said

"I engaged Grievous not long before Erin joined me. That's when I realized that Korkie and Erin were the only ones with me at the time. For that brief second I let my guard down and that was enough for Grievous to sever part of my right shoulder and mechanical arm. Before I knew it Korkie was dragging me out whilst Erin fought Grievous alone"

The chamber filled with silence.

"Padawan Erin" Mace began "Tell us, what happens next"

"I think it's best if I show you. Master Yoda will be the only one who really understand why" Erin said


	23. Final Chapter Part 3

Erin sighed and sat cross-legged in the centre of the chamber. She reached out and into the Force almost becoming one with it. Her body lifted from the ground and floated in mid-air. She opened her eyes glazed over with the images of the fight, she raised her hand and a holographic type energy displayed the images. The fight between her and Grievous replayed as she projected it through the Force. She had parried off all his attacks and cut off his arm. but this shocked everyone. She had deactivated both hers and Anakin's lightsabers and blocked Grievous's lightsabers with her arms before flipping over Grievous and hurling him all the way through the roof and to the rendezvous point. Erin then showed them the part where she had used the Force to jump from the hideout and to the gunship with Ahsoka and Korkie inside as she severed the rest of Grievous's limbs.


	24. Final Chapter part 4

**Okay guys this is the final chapter to Truly In Heaven but there will be a sequel. I'm not too sure what to call it yet but I want your input for the title. This next story is something I want you guys to name. So get thinking and let me know ASAP either PM me or write a lovely review. Thanks for all the support so far guys it really does give a writer a reason to write. **

* * *

><p>Part 4<p>

POV: Erin Cho Skywalker

I stood up looking around at the stunned Jedi's faces. No one would understand why I was able to do this except master Yoda. I have to tell them why. The prophecy has already begun but its in my image.

"Erin" Anakin called "What is exactly going on here? I think it's about time that you explain everything"

"Okay," I said in a trembling voice "As you all know I'm Anakins sister making me either have the same midiclorian count as his or more."

"Tell us more about you" Obi wan said

"I can't but when I tell you this everything will be understood. I had been taught and guided by the Force itself"

"That's impossible!" Ahsoka said outraged

"Well it was I died and now I'm inhuman I was brought back because I had a Prophecy to fulfill. The Prophecy states that their are seven chosen ones not just the one as believed. I had died and was born again as Anakin's sister. In my life before, is where everyone would remember as the old republic. I had established the Jedi Order. That's practically why I had been able to defeat Grievous so easily. Believe me or not fellow Jedi but if you go to the Archives you will know that I am the first ever Jedi"

Everyone was in silence and Ahsoka Anakin and Obi wan had backed away from me a few feet except for Korkie which was strange. Mouths were agape but all master Yoda could do was laugh at them.

"true this is. My master, Erin is" Yoda stated

For the second or so time today the room was silent, dead silent. Not one word. Not one whispered or murmur. Not even a breath was heard.

"Okay, this is wierd" Anakin stated "but why is it that you came to the Jedi Temple if you're the founder of the Jedi?"

"I need to find the seven chosen, the ones who are to stop this war. It is the Prophecy that states it. 'One will find all. The leader, the protector, the negotiator, the fearless, the light, the dark and balance will be guided together'" I replied

"Wait, Erin if you're the founder of the Jedi then aren't you suppose to be The Leader of the Council?" Korkie interrupted

"I guess I am"

The Jedi amongst the chamber all kneeled down before me which was a really strange feeling. It's something I hadn't felt in a long time since I had left Earth so many years ago. This feeling reminded me of my family and my colleagues, the army I commanded, everything had seemed so surreal back then something I had taken for granted. To have it all back, and to be back to a place, of the almost same feeling, it felt like I was home.

"Please," I insisted " Rise my friends. The Jedi Order is now going to be changed for the better. To be united once again and to be brought back to the same it once was so many years ago. To bring the days of the Old Republic to here. Together, united as one, as friends, family. We will restore peace to the Galaxy"

"This is where most of us all grew up whether it was back then through to now" Korkie added

"I Ahsoka Tano say that together we will come out on top of everything"

"As long as we stick together" Obi wan interrupted before Anakin said.

"We fight for our own freedom, for peace, for as long as we stick together, this long lasting line of Jedi is Our Family"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. The Sequel will be written hopefully within the next month sometime. Don't forget I wasn't your input for a title. <strong>

**I hope to see some of your guys reviews from this story on the Sequel. **

**Love you all**

**-Skywalker**


	25. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ!

**ATTENTION! YOU MUST READ THIS!**

**Truly in Heaven is complete and I have started and posted a Sequel so this can continue! It's called Truly in Heaven:True Colours Revealed. I hope to get more reviews and feedback and PM me for any questions. I think that some of you are a tad confused info where I was going to post the Sequel but yes Ihave started writing it and hope to see or my follows and favorites jump over to Truly In Heaven:True Colours Revealed. Believe me this is the best fanfic yet to come that I've written! So jump on over NOW!**


End file.
